Tara Duncan: Retour vers le passé!
by Sakura-reed
Summary: Tara et sa fille Sélène sont expédiée dans le passer par erreur à cause de Magister.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour! Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction.  
Elle se passe une dizaine d'année après la fin du tome 9: Tara Duncan contre la Reine Noire.  
Pour ce qui est du tome 10, il n'a jamais eu lieu.  
Mon résumé du mon tome 10_

Après le tome 9, les démons voulait réellement faire du commerce avec les Omoisiens, et voulaient développé le tourisme dans les limbes. Seulement, les Dragons, y étaient farouchement opposé. Ce qui a faillit déclenché une guerre entre les démons et les dragons. Lisbeth est intervenu et a fait remarqué au dragons qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mots à dire, et que si ils n'étaient pas contents, il pouvaient retourner sur leur planète. Furieux, les Dragons ont rompus l'alliance entre eux et Omois.  
Tara s'est marié avec Archange et est ainsi devenu la Reine des démons, l' impératrices des Limbes. En tant que tel, elle devenu également propriétaire au même titre que son mari de la magie démoniaques issus des objet démoniaque détruit. Malgré qu'elle soit marié, Tara était souvent rester à Omois aux cotés de sa tante, en tant qu' ambassadrice des limbes. Finalement à force de travailler avec Archange sur les affaires de l'empire des limbes, elle était tombé amoureuse de lui et a eu une fille Sèlène avec lui.

**Prologue : Magister, ou comment envoyer tout le monde par erreur dans le passé…**

Il devait faire vite avant que la garde royale ne donne l'alerte. Il n'avait que quelques minutes devant lui avant que ne débarque la garde, accompagné d'une dizaine de Haut mages. Même si il pouvait les terrasser en quelques secondes, il craignait en revanche, la réaction de l'impératrice des Limbes, la très célèbre Tara Duncan. Il devait donc très vite enlever la petite Sélène, avant qu'une Tara en furie, ne lui fasse tomber pour la énième fois le ciel sur la tête. Déjà que la jeune femme, était naturellement très puissante, alors soutenu par la magie démoniaque des limbes, cela risquait d'être fortement explosif… pour lui !

Cependant, le risque en valait la peine; tara venait rarement au palais du Lancovit accompagné de sa fille. La plupart du temps, elle venait seule rendre visite à sa meilleure amie Gloria Davis, ou bien son amie venait lui rendre visite dans les Limbes. Dans les Limbes ou au coté de sa mère, la petite était surprotéger. Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était loin d'être le cas. Seuls quelques thugs montaient la garde devant la porte de la suite de sa mère. Sa mère, elle, était avec sa meilleure amie, à l'autre bout du palais. Assommant avec facilité les gardes, le maître des Sangraves, pénétra dans la pièce.

Endormant avec un sort la nourrisse de la petite Duncan, Magister s'approcha du petit lit. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs y faisait la sieste. Magister remarqua avec un pincement au cœur que la fillette de cinq ans ressemblait énormément à grand-mère, Séléna Duncan. Se reprenant, difficilement, il s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras, pour ensuite se téléporter à sa forteresse grise, sa mission accomplie, lorsque la porte de la suite, explosa, révélant une Tara Duncan furieuse. Magister déglutie. Il était mal ! Très mal ! Esquivant de justesse, la jeune vampire qui s'était jeté sur lui, magister se releva rapidement, allumant d'un feu noir ses mains. Tara, de retour sous sa forme humaine, s'était interposée entre lui et la petite. Sa magie bleue noire pulsait dangereusement. Furieuse, Tara apostropha, le Sangrave:

-Encore toi! Tu veux enlever ma fille pour avoir accès aux objets démoniaques, n'es-ce pas?

-Comme toujours! Tu devrais y être habitué depuis le temps! répondit magister sarcastique

-Pourquoi, veux-tu les objets démoniaques? Les dragons sont tous retourné sur leur planète! N'es-ce pas ce que tu voulais?

-Pas uniquement, les dragons sont aussi viles que les démons, voire même pire, Tara! Tu croies vraiment qu'ils vont accepter d'être chassé d'Autremonde à cause des démons, aux quels ils vouent une haine ancestrale? Bien sur que non!

-Les humains eux aussi, détestait les démons, je te rappelle! Et pourtant cela ne les a pas empêché de faire la paix!

-Tara, tu semble oublier une différence fondamental; les dragons peuvent vivent pendant plusieurs dizaines de millier d'années! La guerre des failles pour eux, n'est pas une simple guerre citée dans un manuel d'histoire; ils l'ont vécut! Sans parler que les vainqueurs écrivent toujours leur version de l'histoire! Demande donc à ton cher Archange de ce qu'il pense de la guerre des failles, tu risque de tomber des nues, je te le garantis! Si nous ne faisons rien contre les dragons, pendant qu'il en est encore temps, nous risquons de tous le regretter! Il faut tous les éliminer avant qu'il soit trop tard!

-Je vois surtout que tu essaye de me faire avaler des couleuvres, pour obtenir les objets démoniaques pour ton profit personnel! Que comptes-tu faire réellement avec? Exterminé les dragons pour enfin assouvir ta vengeance contre eux? N'es-ce pas un peu trop extrême?

Furieux, magister lui envoya un sortilège carbonificateur, tara érigea rapidement un bouclier. " J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait! Songea la jeune femme

-En parlant de vengeance, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pour quelles raisons as-tu rendu ma tante momentanément stérile? Et pourquoi as-tu tué mon cousin Various? Après tout, tu n'a aucun intérêt de rendre ma tante stérile vu qu'il y a déjà des héritiers potentiel au trône. En plus, si ma tante aurait des enfants, tu pourrais tenter de les utiliser pour obtenir les objets démoniaques... Ce n'est pas du tout logique. Je pense que la raison est plus personnelle. Dit moi, elle n'aurait pas un lien avec ta véritable identité par hasard?

Pour toute réponse, le masque de Magister vira au blanc.

-J'ai tapé dans le mille ont dirait! Eh bien, Magister, ou plutôt devrais-je dire,Daril Kratus, n'es-ce pas?

-Comment souffla le Sangrave totalement abasourdis,

-C'est simple, d'après Selemba, tu semblais très sensible sur le sujet. Et lorsqu'elle ta proposer de rendre définitivement ma tante stérile, tu as refusé. Comme si, tu voulais qu'elle puisse au cas où avoir des enfants. Tu connais très bien le palais impérial et ses passages secrets. Tu as connaissance de pas mal de secret d'état Omoisien. Sans parler que ta précédente forteresse grise se trouvait sur les terres du dite comte.

-Tu m'as percé à jour...Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je vais devoir t'éliminer.

-Essaye donc, pour voir! Ironisa la jeune femme.

Furieux magister attaqua. Mais Tara plus puissante, les contrait sans le moindre problème. S'échangeant divers sortilège, Tara se rendit alors compte que la petite pouvais être prise entre deux feu à tout à tous moment. Envoyant un Pocus particulièrement complexe au Sangrave, immobilisant celui ci un moment, Tara réveilla sa fille et la pris dans ces bras et incanta rapidement un Transmitus. Malheureusement, à ce moment là, le Sangrave parvint à se libérer du sort et envoya un Tempus à Tara, espérant ainsi empêcher Tara et sa fille de s'enfuir en inversant leur temps.

L'impensable se produisit. Les deux sortilèges se mélangèrent dans une explosion de fin du monde. Horrifié, le Sangrave vit le sortilège formé se propager dans toutes les directions sous la forme d'une lumière blanche et invoqua en catastrophe un bouclier. Malheureusement pour lui, le sortilège ne lui laissa aucune chance ; son bouclier fut transpercé comme du papier. De son coté Tara invoqua rapidement un puissant bouclier autour d'elle et sa fille.

Par chance, Tara étant relié directement à la magie démoniaque des limbes, put résister. Horrifié, Tara vit le monde autour d'elle disparaître et viré au blanc le plus total. Tara, épouvanté, sera sa fille dans ces bras dans un geste protecteur et pensa alors à sa famille au palais impérial, Lisbeth, Mara et Jar. Désespérée, Tara invoqua un Transmitus, espérant ainsi se soustraire au sortilège.


	2. chapitre 1: L'arrivée

**Chapitre 1: Tara Duncan ou comment faire une arrivée pour le moins... renversante!**

Arrivé dans sa suite, l'Imperator soupira de soulagement. Faisant disparaître avec sa magie son armure dorée, il s'assit dans un fauteuil de cuir pourpre proche de la cheminée. La journée avait été particulièrement difficile. Ses conseillers et surtout sa sœur aînée l'avait particulièrement agacé! Ils avaient du débattre pendant plus de deux heures à propos de l'association de défense des spachounes maltraités! L'association s'était insurgée contre le traitement des spachounes élevées en batterie. Ils faisaient pression sur le gouvernement pour qu'il passe une loi obligeant les éleveurs à élever leur spachounes en pleines air... L'imperator secoua la tête de dérision, vraiment l'association exagérait ! Il avait vraiment hâte que son service l'obligeant à gouverner au coté de sa sœur s'arrête. Il n'avait pratiquement plus de temps libre pour se concentrer sur sa passion ; la peinture. En effet, Danviou adorait peindre depuis son plus jeune âge, au plus grand dam de ses parents. Comme le disait si bien sa sœur, il avait presque rendu fou son père avec toutes ses couleurs !

Se relevant, Danviou, ouvrit une porte sur sa gauche. Celle ci donnait sur son atelier. Utilisant la magie, pour changer ses lourds vêtements d'apparat, en des habits plus simple ; Danviou attrapa une blouse attaché à un porte manteau. Il avait assez de temps libre pour finir la toile qu'il avait commencé, il y a quelques jours. Il avait commencé à peindre Barune, le mammouth bleu de sa sœur. Cette dernière l'adorait. Danviou soupçonnais sa sœur de souhaiter que Barune devienne son familier. Il comptait offrir le tableau à sa sœur pour l'anniversaire de celle ci. Bien sur, il allait le lui offrir discrètement, inutile que toute la cour sache qu'il adorait peindre. Alors qu'il rajoutait une couche de bleu, il sentit une vague de magie extrêmement puissante provenant de son salon.

-Qu'est ce que? murmura celui ci incrédule en posant sa palette et son pinceau.

Enlevant rapidement sa blouse de peintre, Danviou se précipita vers le salon. Incrédule, celui ci vit que le salon était vide. Utilisant son sixième sens, Danviou, ses mains illuminées de magie, s'approcha de la source de magie. Soudain Il eu un flash blanc, un cri de surprise, un choc puis Danviou s'évanoui.

Tara soupira de soulagement. Elle avait réussit à se soustraire au sortilège. Dans un flash blanc, Tara se matérialisa dans la suite de sa sœur, au palais impériale. Tara poussa un cri de surprise, dans la panique, elle avait mal exécuté son sort. Sa magie avait encore fait des siennes; elle s'était téléporter à deux mètre du sol! Tara et sa fille tombèrent. Par chance ou par malchance selon les points de vue, quelqu'un avait amortie leur chute. Tara se releva rapidement, prête à se confondre en excuse. Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, et pour cause, devant elle était allongé sur le dos, son père, qui était sensé être mort depuis plusieurs décennies! Tara fut incrédule. Ce n'était pas possible! Elle ne se situait pourtant pas en Outremonde! Elle en était persuadée vu qu'elle y était restée pendant plusieurs mois, avant d'être ressuscité par le juge.

La seule explication qu'elle pouvait trouver, c'était qu'elle et sa fille étaient remontées dans le temps. Pourtant, elle était sûre que son bouclier était intact, le sortilège n'était pas parvenu à le traverser... Tara pâlit. Non, elle n'était pas remontée dans le temps. C'était, en fait, tout Autremonde qui était revenu dans le passé! Toujours est-t-il que le résultat était le même, elle était coincer dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Il valait mieux éviter de mentionner qu'elle venait du futur, son père et sa tante, ne la croirons jamais, surtout si elle mentionnait mon lien de parenté avec eux... Tara pesta contre le Sangrave, c'était uniquement de sa faute, si elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Tara fut tirer de ces pensées en voyant son père reprendre ses esprits.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir... euh... tombé dessus votre majesté bredouilla Tara. Apparemment, ma magie a fait encore des siennes. Avoua Tara, extrêmement gênée.

Danviou se releva et vit la jeune femme qui lui était tombé dessus. Celle ci, une belle blonde aux yeux bleu marine, était affreusement gênée. Danviou remarqua amusée qu'elle avait même une mèche blanche dans ses long cheveux blonds. Ainsi, elle ressemblait énormément à sa sœur l'impératrice. Visiblement, elle devait être une admiratrice de sa sœur! Dans ses bras, était une petite fille brune aux yeux verts. Celle-ci avait également, une mèche blanche. La petite le dévisageait avec un regard curieux. Danviou voyant que la jeune femme était mortifié, décida de faire impasse sur le fait qu'elle l'avait reversé, en revanche cela n'expliquait pas le fait qu'elle ait pu déjouer aussi facilement les sort d'anti-transmitus, ni la puissante vague de magie.

-Ce n'est rien. L'apaisa Danviou, mais comment diable avez vous déjouer le sortilège d'anti-transmitus? Et savez-vous d'où venais cette puissante onde de magie? Je n'ai jamais vu rien de tel!

Les questions de son père, génèrent au plus haut point Tara. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas lui expliquer qu'elle avait subit diverses manipulations génétique lui octroyant un pouvoir magique culminant a des niveaux insensés. Ni lui expliquer qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie démoniaque des limbes issus des objets démoniaques détruits. Finalement ce fut la Pierre Vivante qui se chargea de régler le problème. Surgissant tel un obus de la poche de Tara, la Pierre Vivante plana au niveau de l'épaule de Tara. Danviou, surpris par l'intervention de la pierre vivantes recula et activa sa magie prudent. Mais la pierre vivante se contenta de répondre à la question de Danviou:

-Méchant Sangrave menaçait gentille tara, alors moi aider tara à fuir. Moi, avec ma magie, désactivé toutes protection du palais.

Danviou fut bouche bée. Les pierres vivantes étaient extrêmement rares. Et il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une pierre vivante qui pouvait parler. C'était tout bonnement incroyable!

-Tu parle! s'écria Danviou incrédule, n'en revenant toujours pas!

-Bien sur! Moi, être intelligente et très puissante!

-Mais comment ce fait-t-il que tu puisses parler? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de pierre vivante ayant une conscience! Interrogea l'imperator, toujours aussi surpris

La pierre vivante ne répondit pas, visiblement gênée par la question. Elle n'était pas une pierre vivante comme les autres, en fait, elle était même bien plus que cela. Tara fronça les sourcils. Son père marquait un point. Elle ne s'était jamais encore posé la question. Il va falloir qu'elle se renseigne sur la question au Discutarium. Le plus étrange, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était que le langage de pierre vivante c'était considérablement dégrader depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'île des roses noires. Et pourquoi diable, l'île était-elle pavée? Danviou plissa les yeux, visiblement la Pierre vivante ne leurs disait pas tout, apparemment la jeune femme venais de parvenir à la même conclusion. Soudain, il se rappela de ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment, la Pierre vivante avait mentionné un Sangrave non?

- Au fait, Tara, c'est ça ? Votre Pierre Vivante a mentionné qu'un Sangrave vous menaçait n'est-ce-pas?

Tara hésita, devais-t-elle lui dire, qu'en tant que descendante de Demiderus, elle était une clé pour atteindre les objets démoniaque? Si elle lui disait, elle risquait de changer radicalement l'avenir; son père ne prendrait pas le risque de fuir l'empire s'il savait ce fait. Sans parler que si elle le lui disait, Daril Kratus le prince consort, alias Magister, serait au courant. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas prendre un tel risque; sa fille et elle, seraient à nouveau la proie de ce psychopathe. Elle pouvait par contre arranger les choses à sa manière:

-Oui, un Sangrave, nous a attaquées. Je croie qu'il voulait s'emparer de la Pierre Vivante. Celle-ci est extrêmement puissante après tout.

Mais Danviou, pas fou, avait remarqué l'hésitation de la jeune femme et la manière dont elle serait dans ses bras sa fille ; elle la serait dans ses bras avec la même hargne qu'une lionne protégeant ses petits.

-Ce n'est pas la seule raison n'est-ce-pas? La manière que vous serez votre fille dans vos bras montre qu'elle est aussi impliquée dans l'histoire... Le Sangrave tentait de vous l'enlever, n'est-ce-pas?

Danviou vit avec plaisir, le visage de la jeune se décomposer. Je l'ai percé à jour on dirait! Songea-t-il. Rapidement, le visage de Tara redevint impénétrable.

-Ecouter si vous me dites la raison, l'empire pourra vous protéger vous et votre fille, des Sangraves. En revanche, si vous rester obstinément muette, nous ne pourrions rien faire. Plaida l'imperator, tentant de faire céder ainsi la jeune femme.

-Ecoutez Danviou, le Sangrave qui nous a menacé est mort! Si je vous révèle la raison pour laquelle, il tentait de s'emparer de sa fille, magister l'apprendra. Ça je peux vous le garantir. Ensuite, Magister voudra l'enlever à son tour. Il ne laissera jamais passé une telle occasion pour mettre la main sur eux. s'écria Tara bouleversé.

Danviou sursauta légèrement, lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme utiliser son prénom. eux? Songea Danviou, de quoi veut-elle parler? Et pourquoi semble si certaine que Magister soit au courant si elle lui disait quoi que ce soit?

-Pourquoi êtes vous aussi certaine que Magister le sache si jamais vous me le révélez? Et le Sangrave cherchait à mettre la main sur quoi exactement? Questionna l'Imperator de plus en plus inquiet.

Tara soupira, elle en avait trop dit. Comment diable allait-elle sortir de ce pétrin? Surtout que si, elle n'apportait pas de réponse suffisante à son père, celui-ci pouvais toujours réquisitionner des diseurs de vérité. Et là se serait une catastrophe! Tara soupira une nouvelle fois et avoua d'une voix lente:

-Le Sangrave voulais mettre la main sur Sélène pour pouvoir accéder aux objets démoniaques. Sélène et moi, nous somme toute les deux des descendants d'un très haut mage. Sinon pour ce qui est de Magister, il a des espion partout, y compris dans votre gouvernement.

Danviou recula, sous le choc. Bon sang, c'était pire que ce qu'il croyait. Si Magister parvenais à mettre la main dessus, ce serait la catastrophe!

-Les objets démoniaques?! s'écria l'imperator d'une voix blanche. Vous parler bien des objets que mon ancêtre Demiderus avait confisqué aux démons lors de la Guerre des failles?! Demanda celui-ci pour confirmer si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

-Malheureusement, c'est cela même. Lorsque Demiderus, les a confisqués aux démons, il les a confiés à de terribles gardiens. Ils ont pour ordre d'attaquer et de tuer toute personne tentant de s'emparer des dites objets. Seuls les descendants de Demiderus ou des autres très hauts mages peuvent accéder aux objets démoniaques sans risquer de se faire tuer par les gardiens. Les démons furieux, de voir leurs précieux artefacts confisquer, se sont arrangés pour tuer tout les descendants des très hauts mages. Il ne reste plus que Sélène, vous même, votre sœur, et moi même. Et vous en conviendrez qu'il est plus facile d'enlever deux sortceliers inconnus que de s'en prendre à la famille impériale.

-Je vois, il ne faut surtout pas que Magister le sache. En parlant de lui, vous avez dit qu'il a des espions partout, avez vous des noms?

Tara se pinça les lèvres. Elle savait que Dame Manticore, Dame Boudiou et son père, ainsi que le premier ministre Tyran 'hic étaient tous des Sangraves. Sans parler de l'identité de Magister lui-même. Danviou écarquilla les yeux, visiblement celle ci avait des noms, mais hésitait à le les lui dire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez parler sans craintes, l'empire vous protégera.

Tara soupira et avoua:

-Maitre Boudiou, originaire du Lancovit, est un Sangrave assez haut placé. Tyran 'hic, le premier ministre, est un sympathisant de Magister, il est devenu Sangrave uniquement pour le pouvoir. Sinon, il y en a d'autre, infiltré parmi vos hauts mages.

Dames Manticore n'est peut être pas encore devenu une Sangrave, il va falloir que je la tienne à l' œil. Songea Tara. Danviou écarquilla les yeux. Les différents rapports des camouflés avaient effectivement mit en évidence le fait que Maitre Boudiou et Tyran 'hic était des Sangraves. Seulement par manque de preuves solides, ils ne pouvaient pas les inculpés. Peu de personne étaient au courant.

-Effectivement, nous les soupçonnons d'être des Sangraves. Cependant Tara, j'aimerais que vous passez aux diseurs de vérité de manière à confirmer vos dires. Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance uniquement sur de simple dire, comprenez- vous?

Tara déglutie. Ce qu'elle voulait absolument éviter. Elle doutait que les diseurs de vérité, se contente de confirmer ses dires, ils allaient tous révéler ; son lien de parenté avec l'Impérator, le fait qu'elle vienne du futur, qu'elle soit l'impératrice des limbes, qu'elle possède plusieurs objets démoniaques (la lance et l'armure). Il fallait qu'elle trouve une échappatoire et vite! La pierre vivantes lui souffla trois mots mentalement: Serment du cœur. Lorsqu'un sortcelier faisait un serment du cœur, il avait plus qu'intérêt de respecter son serment, dans le cas contraire, sa magie se retournait contre lui et le tuait sans aucune once de pitié. Inutile de dire, que très peu de sortcelier était près à faire un serment du cœur. Il était pratiqué principalement par les voleurs parentés.

-Je ne préfère pas. J'imagine que si vous appeliez les diseurs de vérités, Tyran 'hic risque d'être au courant n'es-ce-pas? Et même si vous organisé une audience privé, cela risquerait d'attirer encore plus l'attention. Pour des soucis de discrétion, il vaut mieux que je parle sous serment.

-Serment?! Attendez vous ne comptiez tout de même pas faire un serment du cœur! Coupa Danviou, affolé.

Avec un léger sourire, Tara énonça d'une voie claire:

-Je prête ici serment. Je le jure sur ma magie, de vous dire la vérité.

Une vague surpuissante de magie entoura Tara; le serment était jeté. Danviou en fut horrifié, si la jeune femme faisait une fausse conjecture, elle en mourait.  
C'était de l'inconscience!

-Pour résumé, le Sangrave tentait, encore, d'enlever ma fille Sélène pour pouvoir avoir accès aux objets démoniaques. Les seuls personnes pouvant y avoir accès sont: ma fille, vous, l'impératrice et moi-même. Magister a énormément d'espion à Omois, Maitre boudiou, Tyran 'hic en sont des exemples. Ah! J'oubliais, Magister lui même est Omoisien, en fait, sa véritable identité n'est d'autre que Daril Kratus, un comte des marche du nord et accessoirement le prince consort d'Omois.

Le visage de Danviou se décomposa. Daril Kratus être Magister! C'était impossible! Et pourtant la jeune femme venait de le lui jurer sous serment. Cela ne pouvait être que la vérité... Il comprenait mieux pourquoi, la réticence de celle-ci. Effectivement, s'il avait fait une audience privée, le prince consort aurait été présent, et elle et sa fille auraient jeté droit dans la gueule du loup... Il ne savait absolument pas s'il devait en informer sa sœur, comment diable allait-t-elle réagir à la nouvelle? Et comment diable la jeune femme pouvait-t-elle être au courant d'une tel chose? Les services secrets de l'empire eux-mêmes l'ignoraient!

-Comment avez vous su l'identité de Magister? Même nos services secrets l'ignoraient! interrogea l'Imperator incrédule.

Tara ne put s'empêcher de gémir. La question qu'elle voulait absolument éviter! Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait lui dire une partie de la vérité. Tara ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se redonner du courage:

-Je viens du futur. Lorsque je me suis battu avec le Sangrave, ou plutôt Magister devrais-je dire, pour l'empêcher d'enlever ma fille, j'ai lui est posé quelques questions pièges, il est tombé droit dans le panneau. Je me suis aperçu que Sélène risquait d'être prise entre les feu croisés, j'ai immobilisé le Sangrave et j'ai tenté de prendre la fuite avec un Transmitus mais à ce moment la, il s'est libéré et m'a jeté un Tempus espérant ainsi me faire revenir. Mais les deux sort ce sont mélangés et le sort m'a expédié dans le passé. Vous connaissez la suite.

Danviou fut bouche bée. Se reprenant difficilement celui-ci siffla:

-C'est impossible! Ne vous moquez pas de moi! Sachez que vous pouvez encourir...

-Je suis mortellement sérieuse! Coupa Tara, Auriez vous oublié que je suis encore sous serment?! Ajouta la jeune femme avec le sourire d'un chat ayant vu un canari particulièrement appétissant.

Danviou ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. L'attitude de la jeune femme était telle qu'il avait réellement l'impression de se retrouver face à face avec sa sœur. C'était très troublant. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait appris, Danviou se rendit alors compte qu'il ignorait totalement les motivations de magister. Pourquoi ce dernier voulait-t-il les objets démoniaques? Pourquoi haïssait-il autant les dragons? Et surtout la jeune femme ne lui avait absolument pas donné son nom de famille. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'elle était la descendante directe d'un très haut mage.

-Au fait Tara, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom de famille? Étiez-vous un haut mage?

Tara écarquilla les yeux. Effectivement, elle ne lui avait pas dit. "Il vaut mieux que je lui donne mon nom de jeune fille, songea la jeune femme, je m'imagine pas lui dire que mon nom de famille est Cypher! Soudain la jeune femme se figea net, à cause du serment, elle était obligée de dire la vérité. Eh m**de!

-Mon nom est Cypher. Je préférais cependant que vous m'appeliez par mon nom de ma mère qui est Duncan.

-Vous n'aimez pas ce nom? demanda Danviou curieux

-Mon nom est assez connu, j'aimerais éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec ma famille. Expliqua la jeune femme en faisant une courte pause. Je ne me vois pas leur expliquer que je viens du futur.

Tara de cette manière, avait déjoué le serment en mentant par omission. Effectivement, elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes avec sa famille paternel et sa belle famille s'ils s'apercevaient qu'elle portait le nom de famille du roi des démons; Lucius Cypher. Elle se voyait ni expliquer à sa tante et a son père qu'elle avait épousé le fils du roi des démons, ni au dire roi des démons qu'elle avait épousé son fils. En plus, elle avait réussit à cacher son lien de parenté avec l'imperator. Cependant, il valait mieux pour elle d'arrêter d'être sous serment.

-Votre majesté, j'aimerais si cela ne vous dérange pas d'arrêter d'être sous serment de cœur.

-Comment? s'exclama Danviou surpris, Bien sur, vous pouvez enlevez le sort, j'avais complètement oublié que vous étiez encore sous l'influence du serment.

-Et que prenne fin le serment. Énonça Tara.

Avec un tourbillon de magie, le serment pris fin.

-Pour répondre à votre question, j'étais un des plus puissants hauts mages de l'Empire. Répondit Tara, "des limbes" acheva la jeune femme mentalement.

-Dans quelle spécialité avez vous travaillé?

-Dans la génétique. Répondit tara, j'ai travaillé entres autres pour guérir les vampires BSH. "Et transformé plus d'une centaine de milliers de démons en démons humains " compléta la jeune femme mentalement.

-Oh! Et avez vous réussit?

-J'ai réussit sans trop problème, à retransformer définitivement plus d'une centaine de Vampire BSH.

Avisant le regard septique de l'imperator, la jeune femme eu un léger sourire et lâcha:

-Je vois que vous êtes sceptique. Je pense que je vais vous faire une petite démonstration...

Joignant le geste à la parole, tara se transforma en vampire. Comme elle s'y attendait Danviou recula précipitamment et bredouilla abasourdit:

-Vous êtes un Changelin?!

-Absolument pas, je ne peux pas copier l'ADN de quelqu'un sans utilisé la magie pour aller chercher l'information. Sans parler que la personne risque de le sentir passer...

Tara lui fit un sourire pour le moins... carnassier avant de se retransformer.

-Je vais voir avec ma sœur pour vous réintégrer à notre corps de haut mage. Il va sans doute falloir que vous passiez quelques tests auparavant.

En parlant de sa sœur, il allait falloir que Tara et lui se mettent d'accord sur ce qu'ils allais bien pouvoir lui raconter... parce qu'il était hors de question de lui dire que son cher et tendre était en fait l'ennemi public n°1...


	3. Chapitre 2: Les effrits

**Chapitre 2:Les effrits ou comment plonger un empire dans le chaos en à peine dix secondes...**

L'impératrice d'Omois, Lisbeth écoutait le rapport du chef de garde Xiandar dans la petite salle d'audience. D'après son rapport ,tout les effrits travaillant pour Omois avait mystérieusement disparu. Et dans tout les cas, c'était le même schéma incompréhensible: à dix huit heures trente et dix huit seconde pile, les effrits était tous devenu transparents, et en quelques secondes, ils s'étaient tous mystérieusement volatilisé. Surtout, ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était que ce n'était même pas prémédité, la totalité des effrits était incrédules, voir même terrorisé. Toujours est-il qu'un phénomène mystérieux, les avaient fait tous disparaître en même temps. Bien sur, leurs disparitions extrêmement brusque avait plongé l'empire dans le chaos.

En effet, les effrits s'occupait de fluidifier la circulation, faisait la police, s'occupait du service dans les restaurants, étaient au caisses des supermarchés. En bref, ils étaient essentiel à la vie quotidienne des Omoisiens. A cause de leur disparitions, de nombreux accidents de tapis étaient a déplorer. Par chance, il n'y avait eu que des blessés. Toujours est-il que personne ne savait ou ils étaient tous passé... Bien sûr lisbeth avait tenté de convoquer le roi des effrits grâce à sa chevalière. Mais à sa grande consternation, aucun effrit n'avait répondu à l'appel...

Que diable s'était-il passé? L'explication la plus logique c'était que les effrits s'étaient retournés contre eux et avaient rompu leur alliance avec Autremonde. Mais pourquoi,diable ne les avaient-t-il pas prévenu? Sans parler que les effrits semblaient vraiment choquer voir même effrayer lorsqu'ils ont tous disparut. Lisbeth ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et ça l'insupportait prodigieusement. Elle avait donc envoyer un SMS à son frère Danviou, pour qu'il vienne rapidement.

Pendant ce temps là, Danviou et Tara, assis dans un canapé, avaient discuté sur ce qu'ils devaient dire ou non à L'impératrice et surtout devant son prince consort, alias Magister. Il s'étaient mit d'accord sur le fait de ne pas divulguer l'ascendance de Tara et de faire impasse sur les objets démoniaques. Il avait décider de dire que le sangrave inconnu voulait mettre la main sur la pierre vivante de Tara. En revanche, il ne savait pas s'ils devaient mentionner que Tara étaient du futur, ou non. Si Danviou souhaitait que sa soeur soit mise au courant, en revanche Tara y était contre.

Elle craignait que l'impératrice ne lui demande des détails sur le futur, sans parler que Magister pourrait être très intéressé par ce fait. Danviou avait bien compris , la réticence de Tara, après tout magister pouvait essayer de se renseigner par l'intermédiaire de sa femme sur son futur. Sans parler, qu'il pouvait craindre sur ce que pouvait bien savoir Tara, après tout Magister n'était pas censé savoir qu'il avait réussit à conserver le secret de son identité, même trente après ses débuts en tant que maître des sangraves.

Cependant, Danviou ne voulait pas que Lisbeth devienne suspicieuse vis à vis de Tara, après tout un haut mage, de la puissance de Tara, ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu, surtout que cette dernière ne possédait aucun papier d'identité viable! Finalement Tara abdiqua. En effet, elle ne voulait pas se mettre à dos Lisbeth, sans parler que ,comme lui a fait remarquer la pierre vivante mentalement, il serait plus que suspecte, qu'elle connaisse le palais impériale et ses habitants dans leurs moindres recoins.

Ce fut à ce moment là, que la boule de cristal sonna, il avait reçu un SMS de l'impératrice lui demandant de venir dans la petite salle d'audience. Appelant l'un de ses garde et lui demandant de loger Tara et sa fille dans une des suites libres dans le secteur des hauts mages, Danviou se rendit avec son escorte dans la salle d' audience. Arrivé dans la salle, il vit que Lisbeth et Daril l'attendaient.

Le visage de Danviou s'assombrit. Il allait devoir expliquer le problème de Tara en espérant que le Sangrave ne soit pas trop intéresser par la pierre vivante. Bien que la pierre vivante ne soit pas aussi puissante que les objets démoniaques eux-même, elle demeurait extrêmement puissante au vu de la vague de magie qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt. Tara lorsqu'elle utilisait sa pierre vivantes était bien plus puissantes que lui, alors qu'il était de loin le plus haut mage de l'empire. C'était dire la puissance que pouvait avoir la Pierre Vivante. Danviou fut tirer de ses pensées par sa soeur:

-Danviou, tu est enfin arrivé! S'exclama sa soeur. La situation est grave; les effrits se sont tous volatilisés!

-Pardon?! S'exclama Danviou incrédule.

Il devait avoir mal entendu, les effrits volatilisé? Ce serait une véritable catastrophique pour l'empire. Malheureusement, lisbeth lui confirma. Les effrits avaient bels et bien disparus... Lisbeth lui donna le rapport du chef des gardes. Parcourant des yeux le rapport, Danviou fronça les sourcils. Les effrits s'étaient tous volatilisé en même temps. Le pire c'était que cela n'était même pas préméditer. La totalité avait été abasourdi, voir même terrifier. C'était incompréhensible.

Soudain Danviou pâlit. Dix huit heures trente et dix huit seconde. C'était exactement à ce moment là qu'il avait sentit la vague de magie précédant l'arrivée de Tara. Les deux évènements devaient être liés. Cependant, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment. Après tout Tara et sa fille avaient été expédiées dans le passé et il ne voyait absolument en quoi cela pouvait affecter les effrits. Le mystère loin d'être résolu ne faisait que s'épaissir. Il devait par contre en aviser sa soeur. Inspirant pour se redonner du courage, Danviou commença son récit.

Pendant, ce temps là, tara et sa fille entraient dans la suite que lui avait attribuer le garde désigné par l'impérator. Après que le garde lui est fait quelques recommandation tel que ne pas se balader après vingt-heures dans le palais impériale ou de ne pas trop traîner vers les appartement impériaux sans y avoir été inviter, celui ci partit. Tara avait bien remarquer le regard entendu du garde lorsqu'il lui avait fait cette remarque. Apparemment, il s'imaginait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et l' impérator. Elle espérait grandement qu'il n'allait colporter la elle savait pertinemment que c'était peine perdu: ici au palais, les rumeurs se propageait à une vitesse intersidérale... Avisant sa fille, qu'elle tenait par la main, Tara se fit la réflexion qu'il valait mieux qu'elle cache la mèche blanche de la petite. Inutile que tous le palais, pense que la petite était leur fille caché...

Allant dans la salle de bain, sa fille la suivant par curiosité, Tara se regarda dans la glace. Avec ses longs cheveux blond, sa mèche blanche et ses yeux bleu marines, elle ressemblait énormément à sa tante l'impératrice. Tara ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment diable son père ne l'avait-t-il pas pu la percer à jour. Avant de se rappeler que L'impératrice avait beaucoup d'admiratrice. Il avait du penser qu'elle était un des fan de sa soeur... Quel ironie... D'une simple pensée, Tara dissimula sa mèche blanche, changea ses ses cheveux et changea de couleurs ses yeux. Face au miroir, se tenait une jeune femme brune aux yeux vert. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à présent dans le bas des épaules. Tara se fit alors la réflexion qu'il valait mieux à présent qu'elle utilise des incantations. En effet, les seul sortceliers capable de lancer des sortilège sans incantation étaient tous de puissants Sangraves. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se fonde dans la masse. Elle fut tirer de ses pensée par sa fille:

-Dis, maman, c'était qui l'homme blond qu'on a renversé? Et pourquoi il ressemblait autant à tatie Lisbeth? Il avait même la mèche blanche impériale ! Et pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas reconnu?

Prenant sa fille dans ses bras, Tara s'assis sur le canapé du salon sa fille sur ses genoux. Après avoir lancé un sortilège pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas mise sur écoute, Tara commença ses explications.

-Tu te rappelle que quand maman combattait le méchant Sangrave, il nous a lancé un sort au même moment que j'ai utiliser un transmitus?

-Oui, et même que les sortilège se sont mélangés. Après, il y a eu une explosion avec de la lumière partout. Maman, tu nous a protéger avec un bouclier super puissant. Le méchant Sangraves, lui, s'est fait mangé par la lumière.

-Oui ma chérie. Le sortilège a en fait envoyé dans le passé tout Autremonde.

-Comme dans retour vers le futur?

-C'est ça! Ensuite,Je nous ait téléporter dans la suite de ma soeur Mara. Seulement on est pas tombé sur ma soeur...

-On serait tombé sur un prince d'Omois? C'est pour cela que tu l'a appelé Votre Majesté! S'exclama la petite comprend où sa mère voulait en venir.

-Tout à fait, ma chérie. En fait , nous somme tombés mon père; Danviou

- C'était papi ?! Mais c'est génial! Mais alors, tatie doit être là aussi?!

La petite était surexcité à l'idée de rencontrer son grand père. Le visage de tara se ferma; elle était obligée d'expliquer à sa fille, qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui sauter dans les bras. Danviou ne comprendrait pas.

-Sélène, si papi sait que nous venons du futur, je ne lui est pas dit que nous sommes de sa famille. Il ne sait pas que tu es sa petite fille.

-Bin, on a qu'a lui dire, alors!

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile... Nous ne pouvons pas leurs dire ma chérie, ils ne nous croiront jamais. Sans parler que si nous lui disions tout, j'ai peur de changé le futur. Après tout, il a rencontrer ma mère lorsqu'il a fuit l'empire. Et si il a fuit l'empire s'était uniquement pour éviter que ses enfants ne subissent des manipulations génétiques visant à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment puissant pour activer la machine. Non seulement, cela n'a servit à rien mais en plus le dragons n'as plus prit de gants après. Il a augmenté mes pouvoir à des niveau insensé; j'était aussi puissante que mon père à l'age d'un ans à peine! Et j'ai bien faillit en mourir, consumé par mes propres pouvoirs! Nul doute que si il l'apprend, il ne fuira pas l'empire. Et si il ne fuit pas l'empire, il ne se mariera pas avec ma mère, et n'aura pas d'enfant avec elle... Gros paradoxe temporel en perspective...

-Ça veut dire quoi paradoxe?

-Comment t'expliquer? Tu voit dans les films, comme dans retour vers le futur, il arrive que le héros retourne vers le passé. Il empêche ses parents de se rencontrer, il n'ont donc pas d'enfants ensemble, ce qui provoque l'effacement du héros, et si le héros n'existe pas, il ne peut pas voyager dans le temps, ce qui pourrait nous conduire à un très gros problème ... finit Tara blanche comme un linge.

-Hein? Quel gros problème ? demanda la petite alarmé par le visage grave de sa mère

-Je ne sais pas, Ma chérie, mais je ne préfère pas tenté le diable. Mentit rapidement Tara ,ne voulant pas alarmé sa fille.

En effet, la situation pouvait réellement devenir catastrophique si ses parents ne se rencontrait pas; elle se venait de se souvenir que dans retour vers le futur, les conséquences d'un paradoxe temporel étaient ni plus ni moins que la Destruction de l'univers lui-même... Elle espérait vraiment se tromper. Et dans tous les cas, elle ne tenterait pas le diable.

Pendant ce temps là, Danviou avait finit de raconter sa rencontre pour le moins renversante avec Tara. Lisbeth écarquilla les yeux, la jeune femme venait du futur, c'était pour le moins... inattendu. Lisbeth était très intriguée par la Pierre Vivante, celle-ci ,d'après son frère, était capable de parler, ce qui était une première! Et celle-ci était extrêmement puissante, elle avait réussit en quelques secondes à déjouer la totalité des protections du palais. Ce qui était tout bonnement exceptionnelle: Demidérus lui même avait installer ses protections. Elle comprenait tout à fait la raison pour laquelle le Sangrave avait essayer de la voler. D'autre part, le fait que la jeune femme puisse se changer en vampire sans utiliser la magie était hallucinant. Surtout que la jeune femme n'était même pas un changelin. Rien que pour ses deux faits, elle voulait la jeune femme dans son corps de hauts mages. Bien sur, pour faire disparaître tout soupçons, elle allait lui faire passer quelques tests. Et puis, il fallait bien le dire, la jeune femme avait piquer sa curiosité.

De son côté, Daril était tendu. Il ignorait totalement ce que pouvait bien savoir la jeune femme. En trente ans, les choses avait le temps de changer. Il ignorait totalement si il avait réussit à faire quitter les dragons d'autremonde, et si son identité avait révéler au grand jour. La jeune femme était potentiellement dangereuse pour ses plans. Même avec le soutien de la magie démoniaque, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir les vaincre: elle et sa pierre vivante. D'autre part, il ne pouvait pas envoyer Selemba faire le sale boulot. Si cette Duncan était capable de se changer en vampire normal, elle pouvait très bien se changer en vampire suceur de sang. Pire, cette Duncan pourrait très bien transformer en simple humaine son terrible chasseur. Il était dans des beau draps. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire s'était d'envoyer un Sangrave tester la puissance de la jeune femme. Selon le résultat, il aviserait.

Daril perdu dans ses pensées ne vit pas l' Impérator froncé les sourcils. Malheureusement, la pierre vivante avait piquer la curiosité du maître des Sangraves. Enfin, au moins, Magister ne se mettrait pas en tête d'enlever Tara ou sa fille pour accéder au objets démoniaques, c'était le principal. Comme dit si bien le proverbe terrien: L'arbre cache la forêt ! Enfin chaque chose en son temps, le problème le plus urgent était celui des effrits disparus. Danviou repris la parole:

-Je pense que les deux évenements sont liés. En revanche, je ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi le fait d'avoir expédier Dame Duncan dans le passé ait put entraîner la disparitions des effrits, ni pourquoi le seigneur des effrits refuse de répondre...

- Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer Danviou, il n' y aucun rapport direct entre les deux évènements. Peut-être n'es-ce qu'une simple coïncidence? D'ailleurs les effrits ont-il réellement disparus? Nous devrions nous assurer auparavant s'il ne sont pas tous simplement retourner dans les limbes. Le seigneurs des effrits pourrait dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, avoir le pouvoir de rapparier la totalité des ces effrits dans les plus bref délai. suggéra Daril.

-Circonstances exceptionnelles? répéta Lisbeth. Mais oui, bien sûr! Repris l'impératrice quelques secondes après mûres réflexion. Il a certainement le pouvoir de rapparier ses effrits, si ce dernier est envahi par les autres démons! Bon sang, les effrits seraient donc en guerre?!

-Le moins que nous puissions faire s'est de nous en assurer. Il faudrait pour cela convoquer un démon et lui poser la question directement. Sugéra Daril faisant sursauté lisbeth.

A sa grande surprise, Danviou ne montra pas le moindre signe de surprise comme si il s'y attendait. Daril fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait remarqué que l' Impérator était plus froid envers lui. Visiblement cette Duncan devait lui avoir dit quelque chose. Seulement s'ils étaient au courant de sa véritable identité, pourquoi l' Impérator ne l'avait-t-il pas menacé? Après tout, il avait beau être très puissant grâce à la magie démoniaque mais si l' Impérator et cette Duncan s'alliaient il ne ferait pas long feu.

-C'est une bonne idée approuva l' Impérator, je propose qu'on le fasse demain après midi, après que Dame Duncan ait passer les tests, son aide ainsi que celle de sa pierre vivante pourrait nous être précieuse.

L'impératrice et son prince consort approuvèrent avant de quitter la salle d'audience en direction de la salle à étaient en retard pour le dîner. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait mouvementée. Ils ne se doutèrent pas à quel point ils avaient raison.


	4. Chapter 3: Dame Auxia

**Chapitre 3: Dame Auxia ou comment se recevoir le ciel sur la tête !**

Le lendemain, Tara se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de Dame Auxia, la responsable du conseil des hauts mages. Arrivé devant son bureau, Tara relut le mot que lui avait transmit ce matin un garde du palais. D'après ce dernier ,Dame Auxia l'évaluerait à quinze heures dans son bureau. Tara était anxieuse, non pas parce qu'elle avait peur d'échouer aux tests, mais parce qu'elle craignait de faire une bourde, telle qu'utiliser un enchantement encore inconnu ou encore pire oublier d"incanter. Dame Auxia n'était au courant qu'elle venait du futur, Tara ne voulait donc pas attirer les soupçons. Pensant une dernière fois à sa fille qu'elle avait mise à la garderie du palais, Tara frappa.

-Entrez s'exclama une voix féminine.

Tara s'exécuta. Le bureau de Dame Auxia n'avait pas changé en trente ans. Impeccable comme toujours, il n'y avait pas une seule trace de poussière sur son bureau. Les documents étaient même classé et disposé à l'équerre! C'était à se demander si la haute mage travaillait réellement dans son bureau... Celle ci, une jeune femme au long cheveux noir bouclé l'attendait derrière son bureau. Dame Auxia, se leva et alla à la rencontre de Tara.

-Dame Duncan, je vous attendait. Mon cousin, l' Impérator m' a demander de vous évaluer pour savoir si vous êtes digne de rejoindre les rang de nos haut mages. Alors, vous n'avez pas trop eu de mal, à trouver mon bureau, j'espère?

-Non, pas du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas. un garde m'a indiquer le chemin. Mentit Tara

-Je vais vous conduire dans notre Dojo d'entrainement, nous y serons plus à l'aise. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Tara acquiesça et suivit la haute mage. Dame Auxia poursuivit:

-Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène à Omois? D'après mon cousin, malgré que vous n'avez pas suivit d' enseignement avec un haut mage, vous seriez tout à fait qualifiée pour être des nôtres. Ce que je trouve assez surprenant entre nous...

Tara réfléchit rapidement, si elle ne répondait pas ,elle risquait d'attirer les soupçons de la haute mage, ce qu' elle ne voulait surtout pas. Tara décida de dire une partie de la vérité:

-Je suis autodidacte et j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Au cours de mes voyages, j'ai échangé avec pas mal d' haut mages voyez vous. J'ai donc pas mal d'expérience. En fait, je suis venu à Omois, pour soliciter la protection de l'empire. Au cours de mes voyages, j'ai acquit une pierre vivante extrêmement puissante. Malheureusement les Sangraves l'on sus et tentent depuis de s'en emparer. Comme j'ai la très mauvaises manies, -comment il disent déja? Ah oui,- de leurs faire tombé le ciel sur la tête, ils ont voulut enlever ma fille Sélène et l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange. Je suis venu demander la protection de Sélène en échange de mes services en tant qu' haut mage.

Dame Auxia, eut un sourire amusé. Elle pensait que la jeune femme exagérait. Les sangraves étaient tous de puissant mages. A cause de la magie démoniaques qui les soutenaient, les haut mages d'Omois peinaient à rivaliser avec eux. Alors qu'elle soit suffisamment puissante pour les terrasser, Dame Auxia n'y croyait pas une seule seconde ... Quand la jeune femme expliqua que sa fille était en danger, son sourire amusé disparut remplacé par une expression de pur colère. Comment osaient-ils s'en prendre a une enfant sans défense! Ils étaient vraiment ignobles!

-Bon sang, c'est terrible... Vous dites avoir une pierre vivante? Je suis curieuse de la voir à l'oeuvre.

Cette réplique n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. La pierre vivante qui avait suivit la conservation, jaillit de la poche de Tara en réponse à la question de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, surprise recula sur ces gardes. La pierre vivante se contenta de saluer la haute mage:

-Bonjour Dame Auxia. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Moi veut bien faire démonstration après test de jolie Tara.

Dame Auxia fut bouche bée et bredouilla:

-Tu parle?! C'est impossible!

-Oui, mais moi pas être une pierre vivante ordinaire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par là?

La pierre vivante ne répondit pas, elle en avait bien trop dit. Il faudrait qu'elle soit plus prudente à l'avenir. Tara songea qu'elle allait devoir sérieusement se pencher sur la question; Dame Auxia était déjà la deuxième personne à lui en faire la remarque. Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle pouvais vouloir dire par non ordinaire? Dame Auxia, plissa les yeux mais n'ajouta rien. Qu'une pierre vivante puisse parler était vraiment étrange, elle avait déjà vu plusieurs pierres vivantes et aucune était suffisamment intelligente pour parler. Et comment ce fait il qu'elle sache parler l'omoisien? Le traductus ne fonctionnait pas lorsqu'on s'exprimait par télépathie. C'était plus qu'étrange. Enfin, peut-être que tout simplement Tara l'a trouvé sur des terres omoisiennes.

-Ou l'avez vous trouver? Demanda la haut mage , voulant savoir si sa théorie était fondée ou non

Tara fut légerement gênée par la question, elle ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé sur l'île des roses noire. Inutile que la haut mage, panique en pensant qu'elle avait accidentellement libérer le terrible ravageur d'âme.

-Je l'ai trouvé sur une déserte près de Gandis.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la haute mage se raidit. D'une voix lente, celle-ci lui demanda:

-L'île ne s'appelais pas l' île des Roses noires par hasard?

-Non, absolument pas. Pourquoi me posez vous la question? Vous semblez assez... tendu sur le sujet. Ajouta Tara voulant déviez la conversation.

Si dame Auxia lui demandait le nom de l'île, elle serait bien en mal de lui répondre. Comme elle s'y attendait, la haute mage, fut gênée. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui répondre. Finalement, la haute mage lui répondit en ses termes:

-L'île des roses noire est maudite, elle abrite un terrible fléau. N'y allez sous aucun prétexte, sous peine de le voir se libérer. M'avez vous bien comprise?

-Vous avez ma parole. répondit Tara sérieusement.

Elle n'allait pas s'amuser à libérer une nouvelle fois le ravageur d'âme. Elle avait bien assez donné. Merci! Du moins, tant qu'elle n'avait pas l'âme blanche sous la main. Celle ci se trouvais probablement aux mains ou plutôt aux pattes des mangeurs de boue. Comment diable allait-elle pouvoir la récupérer? En effet, Tara voulait retourner sur l'île, enquêter sur la pierre vivante. Surprenant Tara, la haute mage repris la parole:

- Parfait. Au fait, vous avez appris l'Omoisien à la pierre vivante, je suppose?

Tara s'arrêta net, abasourdit. Comment diable était-elle passé à côté d'un tel détail? La pierre vivante connaissait naturellement la totalité des langue d'autremonde! Sans parler qu'elle parlait avec un langage soutenu avant de quitter son île natale.

- Non absolument pas. Elle connaissait naturellement la totalité des langue d'autremonde.

Dame Auxia fut choquer par la révélation. Se reprenant, celle ci demanda:

-Alors pourquoi la pierre vivante parle-t-elle avec un langage aussi décousu?

-Je l'ignore. Mais j'ai remarqué que son langage s'est considérablement dégrader lorsque j'ai quitter l'île. Répondit Tara troublé.

-Etrange... Vraiment très étrange... murmura Dame Auxia, songeuse.

Finalement, les deux sorcelières arrivèrent au dojo d'entrainement. Invitant Tara à entrer la première, Dame Auxia referma la porte après elle.

-Bien,repris Dame Auxia, je vais vous demander d'exécuter quelque sortilège pour voir votre maîtrise de votre magie en général. Pour commencer je voudrait que vous changiez votre apparence.

-Pourriez vous être plus précise? Vous vouliez que je prenne l'apparence d'une personne connue ou que je me transforme en un animal quelconque?

Dame Auxia écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement la jeune femme maîtrisait la transformation animale, ce qui dénotait un fort pouvoir magique. Il était bien plus difficile de se transformer en animal que de changer quelques détails de son apparence.

-Eh, bien montrez moi les deux. Répondit la haut mage.

Tara obtempéra.

-Par le tranformus, Qu' à présent que je soit transformé en paon!

Aussitôt, Tara fut transformé en un paon pourpre aux cent yeux d'or, l'emblème de l'empire d' Omois. Reprenant rapidement son apparence, Tara se transforma et pris l'apparence exacte de l'impératrice. Dame Auxia fut estomaquée. Elle avait réussit à prendre l'apparence exacte de l'impératrice allant même jusqu'à changer les traits de son visage. Et le tout sans utiliser de modèle! Et dans un temps record! Se reprenant difficilement Dame Auxia demanda:

-C 'est une illusion n'est ce pas?

-Bien sur que non. Je n'utilise pratiquement jamais d'illusion. Une illusion est bien trop facilement discernable. Répondit Tara toujours sous les traits de l'impératrice.

Cette fois, Dame Auxia en fut bouche bée. Tara, inconsciemment avait répondu avec le ton et les manière de l'impératrice. C'était très troublant. Se reprenant, Dame Auxia reprit:

-Vous êtes très convaincante... Combien de temps pouvez vous tenir?

Tara fut gênée par la question, Tara pouvais rester transformer pendant plusieurs mois sans aucun problè plusieures années. Finalement Tara répondit:

-Difficile à dire. Je ne me suis jamais amusée à prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un au delà d'une journée.

-Je vois. Pouvez vous reprendre votre apparence? Nous allons continuer les tests.

D'une simple pensée Tara reprit son apparence habituelle. A la grande surprise de Dame Auxia, Tara réussit parfaitement la totalité des sortilèges demandés. Finalement Dame Auxia, voulant tester la puissance de Tara , la provoqua dans un duel amical. Tara en fut horrifié, elle n'allait pas pouvoir cacher longtemps l'étendue de sa puissance. Les autres hauts mages par curiosité, s'étaient rapproché pour observer le duel.

Après avoir expliquer les règles du duel et s'être salué, Dame Auxia commença les hostilités avec un Pocus. Avec un sourire amusée, Tara se laissa toucher et annula d'une simple pensée le sortilège. Dame Auxia fut abasourdie, Tara avait annuler son sort en moins d'une seconde! Tara décida de répliquer également avec un pocus mais par un bien plus complexe:

-"Par le Pocus, que plus personne ne bouge car je commence à y voir rouge!"incanta la jeune femme en faisant attention à ne viser que la haute mage. Inutile de paralyser toute la salle!

A la grande surprise de la haute mage, un Pocus fort différent s' abattit sur elle. Le sortilège étant particulièrement complexe, Dame Auxia, ne put s'en dégager qu'au prix d'un effort de concentration particulièrement intense. Dame Auxia, regarda la jeune femme d'un autre oeil, celle ci venait d'utiliser une variation du Pocus particulièrement efficace. Mais bonne joueuse elle ne l'avait pas attaqué, pendant qu'elle extrayait avec difficulté du sortilège. Dame Auxia répliqua avec un Rigidifus, Tara incanta rapidement et érigea un puissant bouclier. Le sortilège s' abattit sur le bouclier. Intensifiant le sortilège, Dame Auxia tenta de pénétrer la défense de la jeune femme. Pourtant, la jeune femme résistait avec une facilité pour le moins déconcertante.

Finalement, Tara décidant que le jeu avait assez duré, incanta un Transmitus et se matérialisa derrière la haute mage. Celle ci, se retourna, en état de choc; La jeune femme avait non seulement réussit deux sortilèges en même temps, mais elle avait en plus déjouer les sortilège d'anti-transmitus. Impossible! S'exclama la haute mage n'en revenant toujours pas. Tara incanta un Assomus. Le sort, surpuissant, déchira comme du papier le bouclier qu'avait invoquer en catastrophe la belle femme brune. Touchée de plein fouet par le sortilège, Dame Auxia s' effondra à Terre. Craignant qu'elle ne se blesse dans sa chute, Tara fit discrètement apparaître un coussin d'air.

Les hauts mages assistent au duel furent bouche bée. Dame Auxia était considéré comme un des plus puissant haut mage de l'empire, pourtant l'inconnue venait de la battre en quelques secondes ! En plus, elle avait réussit à déjouer les anti-transmitus du palais. Protection qui avait été installé par Demiderus lui-même. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. For heureusement pour Tara, aucun des haut mages n'avait encore réalisé qu'elle avait faire apparaître un cousin d'air sans utilisé d'incantation.

Dame Auxia, reprit alors conscience. S'asseyant par terre, sa tête l'élançant dangereusement, Dame Auxia compris alors pourquoi les sangraves craignaient autant la jeune femme. Effectivement, elle avait bel et bien eu l'impression d'avoir reçu le ciel sur la tête! Se relevant Dame Auxia lui sourit et déclara:

-Bienvenue dans nos rang, Dame Duncan; vous avez su passer avec brio tous les tests.


	5. Chapitre 4: le pirate

**Chapitre 4: Le pirate, ou comment mettre l'empire d' Omois en alerte rouge en quelques minutes !**

Dame Auxia se dirigeait à grand pas vers la salle d'audiance. Elle voulait voir sa cousine, l'impératrice au plus vite. La jeune femme qu'elle venait d'évaluer était extrêmement puissante. Grace à l'aide de sa pierre vivante, celle ci avait réussit a déjouer les anti-transmitus alors que ces sorts avait été mises en place par Demidérus. Dame Auxia n'en revenait toujours pas, elle avait réussit a déjouer un sort lancé par Demidérus lui-même. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Dame Duncan avant ce matin. Comment un tel mage avait pu rester dans l'ombre? C'était incompréhensible...

Arrivée à la salle d'audience, elle interpella le major d'homme de l'impératrice. Elle voulait une audience privée avec l'impératrice immédiatement. Audience qui lui fut immédiatement accordé au grand dam des plaignants invités à sortir dans les plus bref délai. Une fois, seule avec l'impératrice, l' impérator et le prince consort, Dame Auxia prit la parole:

-Par Demiderus, Lisbeth qui est la jeune femme que tu m'as demandé de tester? Bon sang, elle et sa pierre vivante sont suffisamment puissantes pour déjouer les anti transmitus du palais! Et comment comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu d'elle auparavant? C'est incompréhensible!

-Que veut tu dire par là? Demanda Lisbeth faisant mine d'être étonnée. Que s'est-il passé durant les tests pour que tu réagisse ainsi?

-Outre qu'elle a réussit haut la main tous les sortilèges que je lui ai demandé, elle m'a battu à plat de couture lorsque je l'ai provoquée en duel amicale! Voila ce qu'il se passe!

Lisbeth, sourit, elle ne s'était pas trompée, visiblement cette Duncan était un très bon élément! Sa cousine lui remit alors le rapport qu'elle avait rédigée. Feuilletant le rapport, lisbeth hocha la tête, approbatrice. Effectivement, la jeune femme n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle était un des plus puissantes hauts mages de l'empire. Lisbeth, remit le rapport a son frère. Celui ci en le feuilletant eu un léger rire, apparemment Tara aurait réussit à copier de mémoire l'apparence de lisbeth dans les moindres détail. Elle était sans aucun doute une fan inconditionnelle de sa soeur. Voyant le regard interloqué de cette dernière, Danviou lui expliqua. Lisbeth ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.

De son coté, lorsque Daril lut le rapport, il fut horrifié. D'après Dame Auxia, cette Tara Duncan restait assez puissante même sans le soutien de la pierre vivante. C'était mauvais pour lui. En plus, sa fille était hors d'atteinte protégée par la garde impériale. Il ne pourrait pas atteindre la petite pour faire pression sur la mère, du moins pas sans faire sauter sa couverture. A cause des agissements passés de ses sangraves, il ne pourrait pas non plus la convaincre de rallier ses rangs. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution...

Ce fut à ce moment là que le chef des gardes se précipita vers eux, l'air passablement affolé:

-Vos majestés impériales ,c'est une catastrophe! Nos portes de transfert sont en passes d'être piraté!

L'impératrice était connu pour son calme légendaire, pourtant à ce moment là, la jeune femme perdit complètement son sang froid. Et pour cause, les portes de transferts étaient l'une des technologies magiques les plus mystérieuse d'autremonde, les pirater relevait donc de l'impossible. Les portes de transferts ont été inventées par les dragons, voila plus de cinq mille ans. Leur créateur ayant été tué lors de la guerre des failles, avait malheureusement emporté son secret dans sa tombe. Bon nombre de chercheurs ont tenté de percer leur secrets. En vain. Depuis plus de cinq mille ans, on ne faisait que les reproduire par magie.

Alors penser que quelqu'un ait pu percer leur secrets, était une perceptives des plus terrifiantes. L'attaquant devait posséder un vaste connaissance de la magique. Se reprenant difficilement, l'impératrice ordonna de réquisitionner la totalité des hauts mages et des gardes impériales disponibles. Même si l'ennemi était un mage chevronné, ce dernier ne pourrait pas résister à l'assaut d'une centaine de hauts mages. Elle comptait bien lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce! Réfléchissant rapidement, Lisbeth supposa que c'était un coup du maître des sangraves. Après tout ce dernier, grâce à sa magie démoniaque, pouvait très bien réaliser un tel tour de force! Jurant dans sa barbe après ce foutue Sangrave, Lisbeth sortit furieuse de la salle d' audience et se dirigea à grand pas vers les portes de tranferts. Dame Auxia sortit elle aussi, elle devait réunir les hauts mages.

De son coté, Daril ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il avait très bien compris que lisbeth pensait qu'il était derrière l'attaque. Le pire c'était qu'il n'y était pour rien! Entendant une légère quinte de toux derrière lui, il se retourna. Son cher beau frère paraissait pour le moins amusé par l'ironie de la situation. Daril ne pouvait plus se voilé la face; Danviou savait. Il savait qu'il était le maître des sangraves. Fusillant Danviou du regard, Daril siffla:

-Et cela te fait rire?! Dois je te rappeler que si ce n'est pas moi qui est fait le coup, on ignore toujours qui est le vrai coupable. Même avec ma magie démoniaque, je serait incapable de réaliser une telle prouesse. On est dans la bourse de traduc jusqu'au coup! Bon sang, il faut que je rattrape lisbeth! Elle pourrait être en danger.

Daril sortit à grand pas, rejoindre l'impératrice. Danviou fronça les sourcils, contrarié ; le sangrave avait bien compris qu'il l'avait démasqué. Soudain, l'implication des paroles du sangrave le fit fré avaient apparemment affaire avec un mage bien plus puissant que magister lui même; c'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Peu de personne pouvait prétendre être plus puissant que Magister. Les seul personnes lui venant en tête outre lui-même, était T'avila, la reine des elfes et des ténébres , le roi des dragons Chandouvarilouvachivu, Tara avec sa pierre vivante, et bien sur le roi des démons lui-même...

Danviou malgré lui, ne put s'empêcher de remercier le ciel que Daril soit Magister. Bien que Daril soit un traître, il semblait vraiment chérir sa soeur. Avec lui, Lisbeth était en sécurité. Du moins, jusqu'à temps que Daril décide d'utiliser sa soeur pour avoir accès au objets démoniaque. Encore une fois, Danviou se demanda les motivations que pouvait bien avoir Daril. Après tout, celui ci occuperait bientôt sa place, celle d'impérator du plus puissant pays d'Autremonde. Le sangrave n'était pas motiver ni par le pouvoir, ni par l'argent. C'était incompréhensible. Enfin, songea Danviou, je pourrait toujours le lui demander...

Tara, pendant ce temps là, feuilletait le sombre livres des secrets dans ses appartements. Sa fille Sèlène se reposait dans sa petite chambre bleue. Bien évidemment Tara avait caché la couverture de l'ouvrage à l'aide d'un sort d'illusion particulièrement complexe; pour n'importe qui, Tara lisait un livre traitant sur la génétique. Même si Tara avait lu de nombreuse fois ce livre, elle voulait vérifier un point essentiel; son arrivée dans le passé avait-elle provoquée un bouleversement temporelle dans la timeline ou bien est-ce dans l'ordre des choses?

Si son arrivée était dans l'ordre des choses comme elle le soupçonnait, sa tante lisbeth devais sans doute avoir écrit quelque chose dessus. Les paragraphes concernés devait donc être sous l'effet d'un sortilège de dissimulation. Ainsi sa tante évitait que Tara tombe par hasard dessus et ne change toute la timeline. Analysant le livre sous toute les coutures, Tara du se rendre à l'évidence, qu'il n'y avait aucun sortilège de la sorte outre le sien. Apparemment son arrivée avait provoquer un bouleversement temporelle. Tara fut soulager dans un premier temps, ses actions ne risquaient pas de provoquer un paradoxe temporelle. C'était une bonne chose. Mais cela impliquait également qu'elle était coincé dans cette timeline sans aucune possibilité de revenir dans son époque d'origine...

Tara ne put s'en empêcher de fondre en larmes. Elle avais tout perdue. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Archange, son chers et tendre époux, ni sa tante qu'elle adorait malgré son foutu caractère,ni même sa petite soeur Mara. La liste était longue des personne qu'elle avait perdue: Sandor, Jar, Isabella, Manitou, Gloria, Fabrice, Cal, Robin, Fafnir, Silver... Même Gabriel son maudit beau frère, extrêmement taquin et coureur de jupons sur les bords allait lui manquer. Jusqu'ici, Tara avait garder la tête froide ne voulant pas alarmer sa fille par sa faiblesse et persuadé de pouvoir un jour revenir à son époque. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Tara se repris. Elle n'était pas tout de seule, d'une part sa fille était toujours avec elle, de plus elle n'était pas coincer dans une époque où elle ne connaissait personne. Sa tante et son père connaissait une partie de sa situation. Elle pourrait toujours essayer de renouer avec eux.

Séchant ses larmes, Tara se leva du fauteuil pourpre où elle était confortablement installer et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. A cause de ses larmes, son maquillage avait coulé. Elle n'avait plus qu'a se laver le visage et se remaquillé totalement! Ce fut au moment où Tara sortie enfin de la salle de bain, que Dame Auxia accourut passablement affolée.

-Dame Duncan, Vous êtes là, nous avons besoin de votre aides, quelqu'un a pirater la porte de transfert du palais. Nous soupçonnons Magister d'être le commanditaire de cette attaque.

-Pardon?! Magister? Impossible! Il ne devrais pas être encore en mesure de pirater une porte de transfert!

-Encore?! Attendez vous voulez dire que dans votre futur, Magister a déjà piraté une des portes de transfert?!

-Je vous demande pardon? bredouilla Tara sous le choc. Ce n'était pas possible, Elle devait avoir mal entendue.

A sa grande surprise, Dame Auxia lui sourit et lui répondit:

-Ma cousine m'a mise au courant que vous venez du futur. Je vous expliquerait en détail plus tard. Revenons a ce que vous disiez, magister aurait pu piraté une porte de transfert dans votre futur?

Tara soupira, elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que son secret soit connu par autant de personne. Inspirant profondément, Tara répondit:

-Exacte mais magister ne le fera que dans vingt ans. A l'époque, il avait extorquer l'information à un haut mage omoisien du nom de Bradfort Medelus. Il ne devrais pas être en mesure de le faire maintenant. Surtout que cela ne lui est d'aucune utilité. Il peut allez et venir comme il veut dans le palais grâce aux passages secrets.

-Quoi?! s'écria la haute mage perdant totalement son sang froid.

Ignorant le cri de la haute mage, Tara continua:

-J'ignore qui est votre pirate, mais ce n'est certainement pas Magister. Les seuls personnes suffisamment qualifiés pour les piratés sont les ingénieurs Bouli-Lèma. Après tout ce sont eux, les véritables inventeurs de la porte de transfert. Les dragons n'ont fait que reprendre leurs idées. Bien que je ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi les Bouli-Lèma feraient une chose pareille. Ils risqueraient d'affoler tout autremonde et de déclenché une guerre.

-Les Bouli-Lèma? Mais de quel nations parles-tu à la fin? Interrogea dame Auxia, incrédule. Et pour cause, d' après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, les Bouli-Lèma serait une nation aussi vielle que celle des dragons ou des démons. Et pourtant elle n'avait encore jamais entendue parler de ce peuple jusqu'à maintenant. C'était ahurissant.

Tara hésita, devait elle révéler qu'elle parlait des démons? Dame Auxia serait totalement paniquer. Et pour cause, les démons ,pour la grande majorité des Autremondiens était un peuple sanguinaire dévastant tout sur leurs passages. La guerres des failles avait laissé une impression cinglante. Inutile de paniquer la haute mage surtout si les démons n'était absolument pas derrière l'affaire.

-Oubliez ce que je vient de dire. Si les Bouli-Lèma avaient voulu nous envahir, il l'auraient déjà fait depuis belle lurette! Je ne vois donc absolument pas qui pourrait être derrière tout cela. Nous devrions nous dépêcher d'allez porter main forte au haut mages. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

-Très bien. Opina la haute mage. "Si Dame Duncan pense s'en tirer en détournant la conversation, elle se fourvoie complètement" songea la haute mage pas dupe. "Seulement les explications attendront, nous avons assez perdu de temps"

Sortant rapidement de la suite, Tara demanda à un des gardes impériaux d'assurer la protection de sa fille pendant son absence. Elle doutait que magister fasse quoique ce soit mais mieux vaux prévenir que guérir. Le garde s'exécuta aussitôt. Visiblement lisbeth avait déjà fait passer le mot. Invitant la haute mage à la suivre , Tara et Dame Auxia atteignirent rapidement la salle de transfert en passant par divers passage secret connu de Tara elle seule. Là-bas, elle retrouvèrent l'impératrice et l'impérator qui supervisaient les opérations.

-Dame Auxia, Dame Duncan, vous voila enfin. Il nous reste à peine une minutes avant que les protections ne cèdent. Expliqua l'impératrice. Tenez vous prêt. Les consignes sont d'immobiliser l'envahisseur, pas de le tuer. Rappela l'impératrice à ses haut mages. Nous en avons besoins vivants pour l'interroger, ne l'oubliez pas.

Les Hauts mages acquiescèrent d'une seule et unique voix. Tara se posta vers l'avant près de dame Auxia. Leur mains illuminés de magie, ils attendaient l'envahisseur, prêt à le recevoir dans les règles de l'art. Pendant quelques dizaine de secondes ce fut le silence totale, soudain dans un flash de lumière quelqu'un apparut. C'était une jeune femme au long cheveux noire, habillé d'une manière légèrement excentrique. Tara songea que la jeune femme ,avec sa robe satin verte, devait être sans doute une gothique lolita. Tara fronça les sourcils; la jeune femme lui semblais très familière. Elle était sur de l'avoir déjà vu mais où? Elle était incapable de s'en souvenir. Les haut mages furent abasourdis, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça!


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'ambassadrice

**Chapitre 5: L'ambassadrice ou comment prouver à tout Autremonde que ce sont eux les attardés! **

Se reprenant, Lisbeth demanda alors d'un ton autoritaire et passablement énervé:

-Qui est vous? D'où venez vous? Et comment diable êtes vous parvenu à pirater les portes de transferts?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Scrutant ses interlocuteurs, son regard s'arrêta un moment sur le prince consort, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, interdite. Soudain son regard se posa sur l'impérator. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, semblant alors réaliser quelque chose. Pour écarter tout soupçons, elle dévisagea alors le reste de ses interlocuteurs. Prenant alors enfin la parole alors que l' impératrice commençait à s' impatienter, la jeune femme répondit en ces termes:

-Je m'appelle Salenvitréduricselva, je suis l'ambassadrice des démons du cinquième cercle.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la totalité des personnes présentes reculèrent aussitôt et allumèrent leur magie. Seule une jeune femme brune resta campé sur ces positions. L'impératrice déglutie et interrogea la jeune femme d'une voix blanche:

-Vous êtes un démon?

A la grande surprise de la totalités des personnes présentes, ce fut Tara qui répondit:

-Salenvitréduricselva n'est d'autre que la princesse démone du cinquième cercle.

-Alors comme cela, vous connaissez mon identité. Pourtant je suis sur de ne vous avoir de ne vous avoir jamais rencontrer. En plus, vous ne semblez pas me craindre contrairement aux autres hauts mages. Décidément vous êtes une humaine très intéressantes. susurra la belle démone en tournant autour de Tara.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme brune eut un sourire pour le moins à ce que pouvait pensez la démone, elle n'était plus humaine. Quelques années auparavant , elle avait de nouveaux eu une crise de magie. Sa magie trop puissante était devenu une nouvelle fois incontrôlable. Seulement, elle n'était pas aussi démunie qu'à l'époque de sa première crise. En effet, Tara était devenu une véritable spécialiste en génétique; elle avait transformé plusieurs centaines de démons différents en démons humain. Chose qui n'avait pas été aisée au vu de l' immense diversité génétique des démons. Comme son corps n'était plus suffisamment résistant pour contenir sa magie devenu surpuissante, elle s'était alors transformée pour y faire face; elle était devenu elle aussi un démon humain.

Avisant les hauts mages derrière elle qui regardait la scène avec nervosité, près à attaquer la démone à tout moment, Tara se retourna et les interpella:

-C'est bon! Inutile d'être aussi nerveux! Reprenez vous bon sang!

La démone voyant la jeune femme lui tournée le dos, écarquilla les yeux. La jeune femme ne le craignait pas. Ça c'était vraiment étrange. Qui était-elle donc pour agir ainsi ?

- J'aimerait beaucoup savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur?

Tara se retourna et fronça les sourcils, elle avait visiblement piquer l'interet de la démone. Par chance, elle n' était pas connu sous son vrai nom Cypher. Bien qu'elle aurait adorer voir la réaction de la démone.

-Je suis le Haut mage Duncan.

-Duncan? Intéressant... Oui vraiment très intéressant... songea à voix haute la démone, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Tara plissa les yeux, elle n'aimait vraiment pas le ton qu'avait prise la démone. Voulant détourner quelque peu son attention, Tara lui demanda ce qu'elle venait faire à Omois. A sa grande satisfaction, la démone fut quelque peu décontenancé par la question. Lisbeth prenant alors la perche que lui avait donné Tara, lui reposa la question en ces termes:

-Princesse des efrits, je suppose vous venez nous expliquer pourquoi votre père; le roi des démons du cinquième cercle à rapatrier d'urgence la totalité de ses éfrits? Savez vous pour combien de temps, cette situation va-t-elle perdurer? questionna l'impératrice d'une voix claire.

-Votre majesté impériale, je souhaiterait avoir une audience avec vous. Ce que je vais devoir vous dévoilé est confidentiel. Répondit la jeune démone après un petit temps de réflexion.

Comme la démone s'y attendait, sa proposition fut vivement controversé. La plupart des haut mages voyait encore en elle un monstre sanguinaire. Il n'était pas question qu'elle reste seul avec leur souveraine. Tara pris alors la parole, ramenant le calme parmi les autre hauts mages:

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer Dame Salenvitréduricselva n' a absolument pas demandé une audience privé. Rien n'empêche que plusieurs haut mages soit présent également. Ainsi la sécurité de notre impératrice ne sera pas compromise.

Lisbeth fut légèrement irrité par l'intervention de la jeune femme. Elle avait eu littéralement l'herbe coupé sur le pied. Cependant, lisbeth ne lui en fit pas la remarque, inutile d'irriter Dame Duncan. Surtout quand elle risquait d'avoir besoin d'elle pour assurer sa sécurité. Sans parler qu'elle semblait bien connaitre les démons, ce qui serait un indéniable avantage.

-Très bien. Répondit Lisbeth Dame Auxia, Maitre Boudiou et Dame Duncan, vous serez en charge de ma sécurité. Quand à vous Dame Salenvitréduricselva veuillez nous suivre jusqu'à la salle d'audience.

-Je vous en remercie ,votre majesté. Répondit la démone aimablement.

L' impérator et Daril ,nerveux à l'idée d'avoir une démone près de lisbeth, les accompagnèrent également. Ce fut dans une atmosphère lourde et tendue qu'il atteignirent la salle d'audience.

-Bien commença l'impératrice après s'être assise sur son trône, Dame Salenvitréduricselva, je suppose que vous venez nous informer de la raison pour laquelle le roi des efrit à rapatrier la totalité de ses sujets. Je ne pense pas me fourvoyer en disant que vous êtes en guerre avec les autres démons, n'est ce pas?

La jeune démone fronça les sourcils, apparemment, l'impératrice n'avait absolument pas compris la situation.

-Nullement votre magesté. Nous ne sommes absolument pas en guerre contre les autres démons. Nous entretenons même de très bon rapport avec eux. Là n'est pas le problème.

-Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir rapatrier vos efrits sans préavis de votre part? Demanda l'impératrice ayant un très mauvais pressentiment. Les éfrits n'ont tout de même pas rompu l'alliance avec l'empire? songea Lisbeth avec angoisse. Si c'est le cas, il va falloir pas mal de temps avant que l' empire puisse se réorganiser.

La démone inspira longuement avant de répondre:

-Majesté, contrairement à ce que vous pouviez pensé nous n'avons pas rapatrier nos efrits. La situation nous à tout autant pris au dépourvu. Les efrits ont été littéralement effacé.

Comme elle s'y attendait la totalité des personne présente furent abasourdit.

-Attendez vous avez dit effacé? Comment cela effacé? S'exclama Lisbeth incrédule.

-Vous m'avez bien entendue. Confirma la démone. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi... Je sais que cela risque de vous paraître invraisemblable mais dernièrement, nous avons relever une distorsion temporelle sur autremonde. expliqua la démone mal à l'aise.

Lisbeth écarquilla les yeux. Une distorsion temporelle? Sans doute, celle provoquée par la fusion du Tempus et du Transmitus dont lui avait parler Tara. Visiblement l'apparition de la jeune femme et l' effacement des démons avait un lien. Bien qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas le rapport entre les deux.

-Je vois. Nous l'avons ressentit nous aussi. Bien que je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec la disparition des éfrits même si la distorsion s'est produite peu avant. répondit l'impératrice

- Pour en revenir à ce que je disait, la distorsion à littéralement fait revenir dans le temps tout autremonde, voir votre dimension entière. expliqua la belle démone. Seulement comme vous le saviez, Les limbes ne se trouve pas dans votre dimension, par conséquent les limbes n'ont pas été affecté...

Tara écarquilla les yeux. Bien évidement, comment avait-elle pu passer à coté d'un tel détail? Tout s'expliquait maintenant. L'impératrice, elle, fut bouche bée. C'était tout bonnement effarant. Non seulement Tara venait du futur mais en plus la totalité des limbes en venait également.

-Je voit murmura L'imperator qui fut le premier à se reprendre. Mais dans ce cas, les efrits présent sur autremonde n'aurait pas du se volatilisé ainsi. C'est incompréhensible.

-A ceci près que la perturbation temporelle s'est produite un dimanche pour nous. Or le dimanche, les efrits ne travaillent pas. Les efrits présent à votre époque se sont volatilisé pour la simple raison que leurs homologues était déjà présent dans les limbes. C'est aussi simple que cela. Répondit la démone avec un sourire malicieux.

Tant mieux. S'exclama l'impératrice soulager. Dans ce cas, les efrits vont rapidement pouvoir reprendre leurs fonctions.

-Exacte votre majesté. Sous 48 heures, les événements reprendrons leurs cours normal. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Déclara la jeune démone, d'une voix apaisante. Cependant, il nous reste quelques hrmm...legers problèmes. repris la démone en sortant un dossier assez épais.

-Qui sont? interrogea l'impératrice en se raidissant se préparent au pire.

- Voyez vous, dans quelques décennies, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, vous passerez des accords commerciaux avec nous. Vous nous avez entre autres commandé plusieurs dizaines de milliers de changelines et une centaine de cristaux de transferts dernières générations dont voici le bon de commande. expliqua la démone en lui remettant le dossier.

Feuilletant le dossier, le visage de l'impératrice se décomposa. Elle croyait halluciné. Non seulement, les cristaux de transferts commandés étaient beaucoup plus sûr que ces portes de transfert qu'elle possédait mais en plus, il en existait même des cristaux de transferts portable. L'équipement inclut avec les changelines était tout bonnement incroyable. Il y en avait de tout de sorte, outre les classiques épées, poignards, dague et d'autre armes blanches, il y a avait également des grenades anti magie, des grenades à fragmentation, des pistolets dernières générations immunisés contre les ondes magique, un champs de force anti-magie portable...

La liste était trop longue pour être énumérer. Les démons était sans conteste bien plus avancé technologiquement que tout autremonde. C'était mauvais. Très très mauvais. Lisbeth manqua de s'étouffer en voyant le prix de toute ses merveilles technologique et déglutie bruyamment. Elle était censé payer tout cela? C'était tout simplement impossible. L'empire commençait déjà dangereusement à être en déficit,alors là si elle commençait à débourser une telle somme, l'empire coulerait à pic à coup sûr!

Examinant la facture de plus près, elle remarqua qu'apparemment Omois aurait déjà versé plus de la moitié de la somme. La somme restant à payer devenait alors plus raisonnable. Même si cela restait très onéreux, elle ne pouvait pas passer à coté d'une telle occasion. Du moins, si ce bon de commande était bien certifié. Jetant discrètement un sort pour vérifier si sa signature était bien authentique, lisbeth vit que le document avait bel et bien signé de sa main. Incrédule, lisbeth repris la parole:

-Comment se fait-t-il que vous puissiez faire de nouvelle changelines et des cristaux de transferts? s'exclama la jeune femme abasourdit. Pendant plus de 5000 ans, nous avons tenté de reproduire les changelines et de percer le mystère des portes de transferts. En vain.

-Eh bien on peut dire que nos sortilèges de brouillages sont efficace. Lâcha la démone avec un sourire amusée. Je comprend pourquoi vous continuer d'utilisé nos vielles portes de transferts maintenant!

-Quoi?! S'exclama cinq voix abasourdit en même temps. Seule la jeune Duncan n'avait pas bronché. La démone écarquilla les yeux. Soit la jeune femme était bonne comédienne, soit elle le savait déjà. Étrange. Vraiment très étrange. A moins que...

-Attendez, vous êtes en train de nous dire que votre peuple ont inventés des portes de transferts?! Interrogea l'impérator abasourdit.

-Bien évidement! répondit La démone d'un air hautain. Comment? Vous ne le saviez pas ? ajouta la démone en avisant le regard complètement perdu des deux souverain.

-Non, les dragons nous l'ont bien caché. Il se sont même octroyer cette découverte. Comme malheureusement beaucoup d'autres chose... répondit Tara, avec ressentiment en se rappelant du continent interdit et de la culotte démoniaque.

-Venant d'eux, cela m'étonne guère! siffla la démone, visiblement furieuse.

Avisant la démone furieuse, Lisbeth songea qu'il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier.

-Nous autres omoisien, nous nous sommes toujours méfié des dragons. Visiblement, nous avions eu raison. Les dragons nous ont bien caché ce détail.répondit l'impé vu de l'intonation qu'elle avait mise dans le dernier mot, on pouvait sentir que pour elle s'était tout sauf un détail.

-Si il n'y avait que cela. Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Tara avec dérision.

-Pardon?! S'exclama Lisbeth.

-Hurm, où en étions ou déjà? demanda Tara l'air de rien, voulant détourner la conversation.

Lisbeth plissa les yeux pas dupe. La jeune femme ne lui disait pas tout. Elle l'interrogerait plus tard. Quand la démone serait retourner dans les limbes. Chaque chose en son temps.

-Avez vous des échantillons des produits commandés? demanda l'impératrice, voulant tester si les produits commandés serait aussi efficaces que prétendait le dossier.

-Non, malheureusement. Je peut par contre vous donner un cristaux de transfert portable. Répondit la jeune démone en lui remettant le dite cristal. Je porte également une changeline, bien que celle ci n'inclue pas tout les accessoires que vous aviez demandé lors de vôtre commande. Je ne peut vous montrer comment fonctionne le champs de force anti-magie, si vous voulez.

-Je serait vivement intéresser.Répondit l'impératrice qui était vivement intéressé. Votre champs de force anti-magie peut se déployer sur combien de mètre?

-Il peut se déployer sur 300 mètres. Répondit la jeune démone. La particularité de ce champs magique c'est qu'il peut également neutraliser la magie démoniaque. Ajouta la démone avec un sourire malicieux en direction du prince consort. Comme elle s'y attendait, le prince consort pâlit croit que vous l'aviez commander pour faire face à l'armée du chef des sangraves susurra la démone avec un sourire doucereux. Ce dernier risque d'avoir une très mauvaise surprise. Enfin, si ce dernier n'est pas déjà au courant bien sûr.

Intérieurement,Daril était totalement paniquer. Non seulement Danviou et cette Duncan était au courant de sa véritable identité, mais en plus la totalités des démons l'était également. C'était très mauvais pour ses affaires. En plus, avec avec tout les sous entendu que faisait la démone, il craignait que lisbeth ne le perce à jour. Si Lisbeth se rendait compte qu'il était le chef des sangraves, il passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure. Bon sang, à quoi jouait la démone à la fin?

De son côté, Tara riait intérieurement. Et pour cause! C'était elle qui avait suggéré l'idée à sa tante. Elle avait même poussé le vis à inclure des capteurs de magie démoniaque dans les Changelines. Mag risquait vraiment d'avoir une très très mauvaise surprise! Tara se rembrunit. Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela finalement. Si elle s'approchait d'une de ces changelines, elle risquait d'affoler totalement les capteurs. Après tout elle possédait la magie démoniaques issus des limbes elle même. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas annoncer à sa tante qu'elle était l'impératrice des limbes. Il fallait d'urgence qu'elle parle avec la princesse afin de faire enlever les capteurs.

De son coté la démone poursuivait ses explications en manipulant le gant étrange qu'elle portait. L'initiateur de champs de force avait la forme d'un gant sur lequel une demi sphère verte était fixé. La démone tapota deux fois la sphère, c'est alors qu'un écran tactile se projeta dans les air.

-En fait le champs de magie est réglable. Outre que vous pouvez choisir son périmètre, vous pouvez choisir de bloquer soit la magie démoniaque soit la magie d' même les deux à la fois. expliqua la démone en faisant en même temps une démonstration.

Bien évidement la démone avait réduit au minimum la porté du périmètre. Inutile de paniquer l'impératrice et ses hauts-mages en les privant de magie. Une fois la démonstration terminé, elle fit disparaître son gant.

-Les cristaux de transfert portable, eux, doivent être activer avec la magie ou grâce à une goûte de sang. Continua d'expliquer la démone. Ainsi, si jamais vous êtes choisit sera forcément un endroit où un cristal de transfert est présent. Ce système est bien évidement compatible avec les portes de transfert. Il n'est pas encore possible de se téléporter de cristaux portable à cristaux portable. Nos ingénieurs sont en train de travailler dessus. Vous pouvez trouver d'autre explications  
dans le dossier que je vous ai remit.

-Je vous remercie de vos explications, princesse. remercia L'impératrice. Pour ce qui est du reste du paiement, je vous le verserait à la date prévu. Vous pouvez disposer ajouta l'impératrice.

-Très bien. A dans trois semaines dans ce cas. s'inclina la démone avant de partir.

-Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la salle de transfert. se proposa Tara. Le palais est vaste, il aisé de se perdre quand on ne le connait pas.

-Je vous remercie. Répondit la démone poliment. Bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins, les Autremondiens ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance? C'était désopilant. Enfin, cela lui ferait une occasion pour discuter avec la jeune consola la belle démone. Elle allait enfin savoir si ses soupçons étaient fondés.


	7. Chapitre 6 les retrouvailles

Chapitre 6: Les retrouvailles

Lorsque la porte de la salle d'audience, se referma sur la démone et Tara, lisbeth ne put s'empêcher de jurer à voix haute. Dame Duncan s'était débiner à coups sûr! Lisbeth avait eu l'intention de faire raccompagner la démone par Maitre Boudiou et quelques un de ses gardes impériaux. Ainsi elle pourrait tranquillement interroger la jeune Duncan. Celle ci en savait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Non seulement, elle en savait long sur les démons mais elle en semblait en savoir tout autant sur les dragons. Lisbeth avait très bien entendue la remarque ironique que la jeune femme avait laissez échapper. "Comme si il n'y avait que cela". Que diable voulait-t-elle dire par là?

Lisbeth congédia Maître Boudiou. Bien évidement, lisbeth y mit les formes. Quoi de mieux pour faire partir une personne indésirable que de lui rappeler qu'il avait un rapport urgent à faire? C'est ainsi que Maitre Boudiou partit en catastrophe de la salle d'audience. Dame Auxia, pas dupe, vit bien le manège de sa cousine. Elle voulait visiblement leurs parler en privé sans qu'il n'y ait d'espion à proximité. Ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Elle voulait lui faire part des remarques que Tara lui avait faites. Dame Auxia attendit alors patiemment que sa cousine prenne la parole:

-Bien maintenant que ce maudit sangrave est partit, commença lisbeth faisant tressaillir Daril, nous allons pouvoir enfin parler sereinement. J'ai remarqué un fait de très troublant: lorsque la démone a utilisé son champs anti-magique, le sort utilisé pour modifier son apparence ne s'est pas dissipé.

-Je l'ai constaté aussi, Lisbeth. Ce n'est pas normal, elle aurait du reprendre son apparence de démone. approuva Danviou. On peut en conclure que son champs anti-magie est inopérant. Il faut que nous renégocions les termes du contrat. Je te déconseille vivement de tester le cristal qu'elle t'a remise, c'est peut-être un piège. Bon sang, c'est peut-être une bombe. réalisa Dauviou horrifié.

-Je doute que ce soit une bombe Danviou, les document était véridique. Fit lisbeth d'une voix rassurante. J'ai personnellement vérifié. Et même si c'était le cas, l'explosion n'aurait aucun effet sur nous grâce aux sorts de protection. Non, le champs anti-magie fonctionnait parfaitement.

-Pourtant tu vient de dire que... répondit incrédule Danviou

-D'autre part, la démone lors de sa démonstration à également utilisé la magie d'autremonde... continua lisbeth, ignorant la question de Danviou

Comme elle s'y attendait la totalité des personne présente sursautèrent. Ils n' avaient visiblement pas remarquer ce détail...

-Impossible s'exclama Daril. Tu doit te tromper; les démons par essence ne peuvent pas utilisé la magie d'autremonde.

-Pourtant toujours est-il qu'elle nous en a fait la démonstration. Contra lisbeth. Son aura magie est bleu foncé. Lorsqu'elle utilise la magie démoniaque sa magie vire au noir. Il est tout a fait possible, d'utiliser la magie démoniaque conjointement à la magie d'autremonde. Magister en est un très bon exemple après tout. ajouta la jeune femme en guettant la réaction de Daril.

Voyant que lisbeth ne le quittait pas des yeux, Daril se raidit. Lisbeth se doutait-t-elle de quelque chose? Il espérait vivement se tromper. Pour le moment, il devait continuer à agir normalement. Il aviserait ensuite. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Si jamais Lisbeth confiait ses soupçons à son frère , il n'osait même pas imaginer la suite. Ce serait la catastrophe! Il n'avait plus le choix. Un moment ou à un autre, il serait obliger de tout avouer à Lisbeth. Il préférait qu'elle l'apprenne ainsi que par son frère. Voyant que lisbeth attendait qu'il réponde, Daril soupira et répondit:

-C'est vrai oui. Mais je ne voit vraiment pas où tu veut en venir... A moins que... Bon sang, tu pense que la jeune femme n'était pas un démons mais une humaine? l'interrogea Daril, abasourdit.

-Ou bien que les démons nous ont mené en bateaux pendant plus de 5000 ans compléta l'impératrice d'une voix aigre.

Daril écarquilla les yeux incrédule. Même si il savait que les démons étaient des être vicieux par nature, il ne croyait pas à coup monté de cette ampleur. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

-C'est tout bonnement impossible, lisbeth. Comment veut tu qu'ils aient put nous le cacher pendant tout ce temps? Même si peu de sortcelier ose s'aventurer dans les limbes, on l'aurait quand tout de même découvert depuis bien longtemps déjà.

-C'est vrai Daril. concéda Lisbeth. Je voit sans doute le mal partout. Toujours est-il que cela nous dit pas pourquoi elle s'est présenter comme étant une démone. repris l'impératrice. C'est vraiment étrange...

-Oui, tout comme le fait que Dame duncan semblait bien connaitre les démons. Ajouta Daril réfléchissant à voix haute.

-Dame Duncan semble en savoir bien plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. approuva Lisbeth. Il va falloir que je l'interroge à ce sujet.

Dame Auxia qui suivait attentivement la conversation entre les deux époux, prit l'occasion pour leur faire part des remarques que lui avait faite Tara. Lisbeth fut outré que le Sangrave est pu trouvé une telles failles de sécurité. Plus important encore qui était-il vraiment? Pour connaitre de tels passages, il devait forcément résider au palais impériale. Pire, Magister devait sans doute être un de ces haut-mages. Cette simple pensée la mettait hors d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Tara raccompagnait la jeune démone vers la porte de transfert. Bien évidemment, Tara n'avait pas pris le chemin le plus court. Celui-ci était bien trop fréquenté et quelqu'un pouvait entendre leurs conversations. Ce qu'elle allait lui révéler devait rester confidentiel. Alors qu'il approchait d'une salle désaffectée, la démone pris la parole:

-Eh bien! Dame Duncan, vous semblez guère avoir le sens de l'orientation. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer, nous sommes assez loin de la porte de transfert. En plus, nous sommes dans une partie peu fréquenté du palais impériale. Ce n'est guère prudent d'y aller; un accident est si vite arrivé... A moins bien sûr que vous m'aviez conduit ici à dessein.

-Exacte. Vous aviez tout à fait raison. Et pourquoi selon vous ? demanda Tara, malicieusement.

-Voyons voir. Peut être parce votre véritable nom n'est d'autre que Tara Cypher? suggéra la démone

A sa grande satisfaction, la Haute mage eut une moue boudeuse. Elle avait tapé dans le mile. Tara avait voulu surprendre la démone. Elle aurait adorée voir sa réaction. Mais visiblement, celle ci l'avait perçu à jour. Dommage.

-Tu m'as perçu à jour. Et moi qui voulait t'en faire la surprise...avoua la jeune femme.

-Je croit que c'est louper, votre Majesté. répondit la jeune démone moqueuse.

Tara tressaillit. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par son titre. Surtout, elle craignait qu'un espion entendent la conversation et ne la rapporte à L'impératrice ou pire à Magister. Prudente, la jeune femme lança un sort pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. For heureusement pour elles, le couloir était désert. Tara demanda à la jeune démone de la suivre dans la pièce désaffecté. D'une simple pensée, Tara fit disparaitres la poussière sur les meubles, transforma les vieux fauteuils dans la salle en de confortable fauteuil flambant neuf et dissimula la salles des yeux indiscrets. Invitant la démone à s'asseoir sur le sien, Tara s'asseya confortablement dans son fauteuil et pris la parole:

-Salen, ne prononce pas mon titre au sein du palais. Je ne tient ni à ce que l'impératrice le sache, ni le maître des sangraves. la réprimanda Tara. Ce serait la catastrophe. Ah! Oui! J'oubliait, l'empire d'Omois me connait sous le nom de Duncan. Pas sous le nom de Cypher. précisa Tara, au cas où.

-Désolé Tara. J'ai pas pu résister!

-Ce n'est rien la tranquillisa Tara. Alors, que c'est-il passé durant mon absence dans l'empire des limbes?

-Hier, nous avons détecter une distorsion temporelle. Une distorsion d'une telle ampleur n'était encore jamais arrivé. Inquiets par les conséquences d'une telle distorsion, l'Empereur a interrogé le Juge. Ce dernier a révélé qu'Autremonde était revenu dans le passé. Il a l' interroger sur ce qui t'es arrivé ainsi qu' à Sélène. Le juge a répondu que vous étiez saines et sauves à Omois. Il a également préciser que l'empire d'Omois était en ébullition à cause de la disparition des efrits. L'empereur a réunit en urgence le conseil, pour décider de la suite des événements. Ils ont décidé de pirater la porte de transfert pour mettre au courant les Omoisien de la situation. Il ont décidé de m'envoyer sous ma forme humaine pour éviter que l'empire ne panique et ne pense à une attaque.

-Grand bien leur en ait pris. L' impératrice pensait que c'était une attaque de magister. remarqua Tara.

-Non, c'est vrai? En parlant de Magister, l'impératrice n'est-t-elle au courant de sa véritable identité?

-Nullement, elle ignore que son cher et tendre est l'ennemi public n°1... Enfin, avec tous les sous entendus que tu as fait, elle doit bien se douter de quelque chose maintenant.

-J'espère bien! répondit la jeune démone avec humeur.

-Au fait, Salen, comment ce fait-il que tu ne soit pas redevenu rousse sous le champ anti-magie? demanda Tara curieuse.

-J'ai demandé le coiffeur m'a fait une coloration et un brushing. J'ai suivit ton conseil, j'ai demandé A'rno. Et franchement, il est géniale. Ma mère l'as même embauché en tant que coiffeur officiel du palais. C'est dire. Alors tu me trouve comment? demanda la jeune démone

-Magnifique. Répondit Tara. Pour tout t'avouer au début, j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître!

Finalement les deux amis discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures. L'heure du dîner arrivèrent bien trop vite à leur gout. Ce fut regret avec qu'elle se séparèrent. Utilisant, un cristaux de transfert qu'il lui restait, la démone repartit dans les limbes. Tara, elle, regagna sa suite, le cœur plus léger. Ce soir, elle et sa fille partiraient retrouver son cher époux. Il lui manquait terriblement.

-

Pendant ce temps là, Dame Auxia finissait le rapport qu'elle devait remettre à l'Impératrice. Elle avait été chargée de tester le cristal de transfert, une fois celui-ci déclaré sans danger. Avec la coopération du laboratoire de recherche, elle avait effectué divers tests. A son grand soulagement, les tests se sont tous révélé concluant. La démone n'avait pas menti. Sans trop de surprise, ils n'était pas parvenu à en percer les secrets. Ce n'était guère étonnant, il était difficile de rivaliser avec la magie démoniaque. Alors briser un sort lancé par un démons, relevait de l'impossible.

Alors qu'elle écrivait son rapport, son hors sonna annonçant l'heure du dîner. Surprise par le bruit, Dame Auxia sursauta. Rangeant son rapport, celle ci abandonna avec soulagement son bureaux. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle à manger, Auxia songea que Dame Duncan, nouvellement arrivée, ignorait probablement que les hauts mages résidant au palais était conviés à la table de l'impératrice. Dame Auxia décida d'aller la chercher. En chemin, elles pourraient en profité pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Ce fut donc bien décider à inviter la jeune haut mage, que Dame Auxia se dirigea vers les appartements de la jeune Duncan. Arrivée à destination, Dame Auxia demanda à la porte de l'annoncer. Quelques instants plus tard, Tara lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer. Après les salutations d'usage, Dame Auxia, expliqua alors à Tara qu'elle était invitée à dîner à la table de l'impératrice. Tara fut pour le moins surprise, à son époque, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu d' hauts-mages y mangeant. Avec un léger sourire, la haute mage lui répondit qu'en général les haut mages préféraient manger avec leur familles. Bien évidement sa fille y était aussi conviée.

Malheureusement pour Dame Auxia, Tara fut dans l'obligation de décliner. Tara confia à la haute mage qu' elle et sa fille étaient allergique au sel. Bien évidement, ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte; comme tout démons qui se respectent, Tara et Sèlène était aqualique. A causes de la sale manies de saler à tord et à travers des Omoisien, elles risquaient de devenir totalement ivres. Ce qui n'était guère recommandé lorsqu'on est invitée à la table d'honneur de l'impératrice. Avisant le regard incrédule de la haute mage, Tara prétexta que c'était cette allergie était surement due au fait que les industriels mettaient à tord et à travers du sel dans l'alimentation.

Dame Auxia, compréhensive, annula leurs invitations. Tara ajouta qu'elle comptait manger en ville avec sa fille. Dame Auxia souriante proposa de les accompagner jusqu'à la sortie du palais. Tara accepta avec joie. Sortant de la suite, les deux jeune femme et la petite se dirigèrent vers la sortie principale.

- Alors comment s'est passer votre première journée au palais? La démone ne vous a pas poser trop de problème j'espère? demanda Dame Auxia en chemin

-Très bien répondit Tara. Pour ce qui est de la démone, tout c'est très bien passé ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit la jeune femme souriante.

-Tant mieux. répondit la haute mage visiblement soulagée. Au fait, Dame Duncan, l'impératrice souhaiterait vous ...parler.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme soupira. Visiblement, elle s' y attendait. Auxia fronça les sourcils, sa cousine avait marquer un point. La jeune Duncan s'était à tout les coup débiner.

-Je me doutais bien que lisbeth n'allait jamais laisser ça... murmura Tara désappointé. L'ennui c'est que ses informations sont classés secret défense par le Dranvouglispenchir. Je ne peut pas me permettre de provoquer le roi des dragons. Déjà que Magister est à mes trousses, alors si les dragons s'y mettre, la situation risque de devenir très vite ingérable...

Auxia s' arrêta net. La jeune femme connaissait des secrets d'état du Dranvouglispenchir? Cela devenait très intéressants. De toute les nations existantes, seul le Dranvouglispenchir restait inébranlable; l'empire n'avait aucun moyen de faire pression sur lui.

-Alors comme cela vous connaissez des secrets d'état du Dranvouglispenchir? murmura Dame Auxia d'une voix calculatrice. De quel nature si je puis me permettre?

Tara plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas manquer le regard calculateur de la haute mage. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire sur ce coup! Tara songea alors aux pauvres changelins réduits en esclavages par la terrifiante reine rouge. Au régime de terreur que cette dernière avait instauré sur le continent interdit. A la froide indifférence du roi des des dragons, qui était parfaitement au courant de la situation. Pire il en était l'unique responsable. Si elle ne faisait rien, cette situation pourrait perdurer encore longtemps. Indéfiniment. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Ce fut donc avec une froide résolution que Tara pris enfin la parole:

-Brûlant répondit Tara. Si cela venait à se savoir, le conseil des dragons n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de demander la tête du roi des dragons.

Dame Auxia fut bouche bée. Elle se doutait bien que ce secret était important ,mais là cela dépassait l'entendement.

-Dame Auxia, je vous promet d'en parler le plus rapidement à l'impératrice. La situation ne peut pas perdurer plus longtemps. C'est inacceptable. repris Tara d'une voix ferme.

Comprenant que la jeune femme ne fuirait plus les questions de sa souveraine, Dame Auxia décida de changer de sujet.

-Votre fille va avoir six ans dans quelques semaines, si j'ai bonne mémoire?

-Oui, Sélène en est d'ailleurs surexcité. Répondit Tara en souriant.

-Comme tout les enfants. Sourit Dame Auxia. Et encore ce n' est rien rien en comparaison de ce que qui vous attendent dans quelque année. Lorsqu'elle aura fait ses premières démonstrations de magie.

Tara émit un léger rire et répondit en souriant:

-Oh! Cà je l'ai déjà vécut! répondit Tara en se remémorant le jour mémorable où Sélène avait fait de la magie pour la première fois. Elle s'était introduite dans la bibliothéque et avait lu une formule de lévitation. Sa magie, déjà puissante, avait fait léviter pendant quelques secondes la totalité de ses occupants. Sélène amusée par la situation, avait alors lu d' autres formules magiques, la pauvre bibliothécaire en avait ensuite fait les frais... Ses cheveux avait virer au vert et celle ci s'était retrouvé habillée en clown, avec le maquillage assortit!

A sa grande surprises, la haute mage se figea net, incrédule. Et pour cause! En général, c'était à partir de 9-10 ans que les enfant avaient leurs premières manifestation de magie. Rarement avant. Alors que Tara lui dise que sa fille (à cinq ans seulement) avait montré des premiers signes de magie, lui semblait exagéré. C'est pourquoi ce fut avec une voie condescendante que la haute mage répondit:

-Je doute que votre fille puisse faire de la magie à son age. Elle est bien trop jeune.

-Si vous voulez, je peut vous montrer. intervient malicieusement la petite qui mine de rien suivait attentivement la conversation.

Dame Auxia fut pour le moins étonnée par le ton de la petite. Celle ci semblait confiante dans ses capacités. Attendrie, la haute mage se mit à la hauteur de la petite et lui demanda de lui montrer. Avec un sourire pour le moins malicieux, la petite incanta: Par le decorus disparaissez, que cette robe sois déserté!Aussitôt les symboles complexes sur la robe de la haute mages disparurent. Dame Auxia fut bouche bée. Non seulement, la petite était une enfant très précoce mais elle semblait parfaitement maîtrisé sa magie. C'était tout bonnement ahurissant. Nul doute que la petite Sélène deviendrait plus tard une très puissante Haute Mage, pouvant rivaliser avec l'impératrice elle-même. Ce fut à ce moment là que Tara pris la parole tirant la haute mage de ses pensées:

-Sélène, pourrait tu remettre les décorations sur la robe de Dame Auxia? ... Sélène, je suis sérieuse. repris Tara d'une voix tendue en voyant sa fille boudée.

Voyant que sa mère était tendue, Sélène s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle avait bien comprit que sa mère lui expliquerait son attitude une fois que la haute mage partie. Tara et la haute mage discutèrent de tout et rien jusqu'a la porte principale du palais. Finalement le moment fut venu pour elles de se séparer. Après avoir saluer Tara et sa fille, Dame Auxia partit en direction de la salle de réception. Tara et sa fille pour leur part sortirent du palais. Après avoir vérifié que personne faisaient attention à eux, Tara sortit discrètement un cristal de transfer de sa changeline. Se fut donc dans un éclat de lumière qu'elle et sa fille se téléportèrent.

Pendant ce temps là, Archange, le roi des démons et empereur des limbes, recevait les derniers plaignants dans sa salle d'audience. Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien voir, la disparition de Tara et de sa fille l'avait bouleversée. Même si il savait qu'elles était saine et sauve grâce au juge, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être terriblement inquiet. La journée avait été interminable pour lui.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait été en personne à Omois. Il se serait fait passer pour un prince effrit, ce qui n'aurait pas été un problème pour lui. Seulement, comme lui rappelait désagréablement sa conscience, cela aurait été de l'inconscience. Se présenter sans escorte devant une petite certainement de haut mage près à le carboniser au moindre geste,n'était guère prudent en effet. En plus, en cas de dérapages, les Omoisiens risqueraient d'être totalement effrayé par la puissance de sa magie. Dans la panique,les Omoisiens sauteraient aux mauvaises conclusions. Ils penseraient que les limbes chercheraient à les envahir, compromettant totalement leurs chances de commercialisé avec eux. Ce qui voulait surtout pas.

Pour ce qui est de la princesse démone, Lui et le conseil avaient pris le pari que la beauté de la jeune démone était telle que les haut mages n'allait pas oser ouvrir le feu. La beauté est une arme redoutable ne l'oublions pas. Bref, Archange n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que la démone prenne contact avec Tara et ne l'informe de la situation. Seulement, il craignait que la démone n' ait pas une si grand marge de manœuvre que ça; les Omoisien étaient par nature méfiant des démons. Il doutait que la beauté de la démone ne leurs fasse oublier tous leur préjugés. La démone serait placée sous étroite surveillance compromettant ainsi gravement les chances de retrouver Tara.

Soudain son chambellan fit irruption dans la pièce, l'interrompant net dans ses pensées. Légèrement déconcerté ,Archange lui demanda le motif de sa venue. Le chambellan lui annonça que sa majesté l'impératrice des limbes et la jeune princesse était revenue. Remerciant chaleureusement son chambellan, Archange reporta la totalité des audiences restantes au plus grand dam des dites plaignants. Demandant au gardes de faire sortir les courtisans de la salle, Archange partit, le cœur léger, en direction de la suite impériale.

A peine eut-t-il eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une tornade blonde lui sauta dessus. Éclatant de rire, Archange pris sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes. Le couple fut finalement interrompu par leur fille. Elle aussi voulait être dans les bras de son père. Souriant Archange la pris dans ses bras et d'assis sur le divan non loin de là. Tara en fit de même. Attendrie, Tara regarda sa fille s'endormir sur les genoux de son père.

La petite était épuisée à cause de sa démonstration de magie plus tôt. Elle avait ni plus ni moins déjouer un sort de Dame Auxia. Par chance, cette dernière n'avait pas percutée. En effet, Sélène avait fait disparaître les motifs de la robes de la haute mage. Son sort avait non seulement brisé le sort que Dame Auxia avait utilisé le matin même pour décoré sa robe mais en plus empêchait la haute mage de redécorer sa robe.

Tara ,ayant comprit toute les subtilités du sort, avait demandé à sa fille de remettre les décorations sur la robes de la haute mage. Ainsi Dame Auxia ne risquait pas de découvrir le pot aux roses. Tara fut tirer de ses pensées par le grognement de son estomac. Gênée la jeune femme avoua qu'elle n'avait pas dîner. Archange eut un sourire amusée et fit apparaître une table basse sur laquelle était disposée plusieurs plats tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres. Tara sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle et Archange n'avait pas dîner en famille. Loin de l'étiquette et des exigences de la cour. Réveillant sa fille, Tara et sa petite famille dînèrent avec allégresse.

Prochain chapitre: La guerres des failles ou comment l'expression "l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs" prend tout son sens ici.


End file.
